Supernatural House of Night
by GossipGirl22
Summary: Xover with House of Night.After what happened back at Tulsa,Aphrodite has transferred to the Palo Alto House of Night.She has a strange past that no one knows about.How is she tied to the Winchesters?
1. Pilot part 1

**Author's Note: Hey everyone this is going to be a crossover story but also a sister fic. So please guys just give this a chance hope you guys like it. This is going to fallow the Supernatural series and takes place after book Marked in the House of Night Series. I also must tell you though the timeline may be different as well. Oh yeah and also the character Aphrodite is OOC just warning you. The reason why will come later in the story. Sorry for the fans of Aphrodite.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything that is Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and everything House of Night belongs to P.C. and Kristen Cast. I'm just doing this for fun. Hope you enjoy the story.**

Lawrence, Kansas

October 8, 1987

Mary Winchester came into her youngest child's room caring her two young boys. "Go say good night to you're little sister," she told her boys. Her sons, Dean and Sam, ran over to the crib and climbed on the side of it, to look down and see their youngest sister.

"Good night little sis," Dean said and he then bent over and kissed his little sister on the forehead.

"Good night sissy," Sam said and kissed his little sister on the forehead as well. They both climbed off the crib. With a smile on her face, Mary went over to her daughter and bent over the side of her crib. "Good night love," she whispered lovingly and kissed her daughter's forehead as well.

"Hey boys," a voice said from the doorway of the nursery. Everyone turned their heads to see John Winchester. "Daddy!" both boys shouted happily. They both ran over to their father and John picked both his boys up in his arms.

"So what do you think boys, your little sister ready to toss around the football yet?" he said, jokingly.

"No daddy, and besides she's a girl," Dean said, giggling.

"I heard girls can't play football," Sam said with a big smile on his face.

"They can too Sammy. A lot of girls play football," John said, chuckling.

Mary watched her husband and sons interact with a big smile on her face.

She walked over to them. "You got them?"

"Yeah I got them," John said smiling at her. They gave each other a peck on the lips. He then looked over at the crib. "Sweet dreams, Aphrodite," he said with a smile on his face. He then walked out of the room caring the boys and Mary soon fallowed shutting off the light.

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

Later that night, in the youngest Winchester's room, the lullaby-go-round started to spin on its own, while the baby watched. The crescent moon night light started flickering on and off. In Mary and John's room, Mary was asleep in their bed and started to hear her daughter get fussy on the baby monitor. She woke up when she heard her daughter.

"John," she said, groggy. She turned to see if her husband was there but all she saw was that no one was beside her. She got out of bed and headed to her daughter's room. When she got there she saw a figure of a man standing near the crib, facing away from Mary.

"John is she hungry?" she asked.

"Ssssshhhhh."

"Alright." Mary was headed back to her room when she heard something downstairs. She climbed down the stairs and when she was about to get on the last step, she saw John asleep on the chair. Panic, suddenly, went through her and she raced all the way upstairs to her daughter's room. "Aphrodite, sweetie!"

Back downstairs in the living room, John was asleep on the chair, soon enough a blood rising scream filled the whole house waking him up. He jumped out of his chair calling out to his wife. He busted through his daughter's nursery and saw that no one else was there beside his daughter in her crib. He walked over to Aphrodite and saw that she was still awake.

"Hey darling, you ok?" he asked her in a gentle tone.

His daughter looked up at John with a smile on her face. Then out of no where, something dripped on the pillow beside his daughter's head. He touched the stain and a few more drops of the red substance fell onto his hand. He then looked up and saw his wife, the love of his life, somehow trapped on the ceiling with her stomach cut open.

"No, no Mary!" he shouted while falling to the floor. Soon enough, Mary burst into flames and the whole room engulfed into the fire. Dean and Sam ran into the room calling out to their parents. John got his daughter and put her in Dean's arms.

"Take you brother and sister outside as fast as you can! Now Dean go!" he shouted. Dean grabbed Sam's hand and held onto his sister and then all three ran outside to the front yard. While there Dean comforted his little siblings. Dean held his little sister in one arm and held his little brother in the other. "It's ok guys. It's gonna be ok."

Dean and Sam looked up to the window where the flames danced. Then John came running out of the house got his three children and took them to safety across the street.

Fire trucks came and put out the fire. John held Aphrodite in his arms, while Sam and Dean were both on his sides, holding on to him. John and his children just watched all the chaos that happened around them on the hood of their car.

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

18 years later

Palo Alto, California

Stanford University

"Sam, come on hurry up. We were supposed to be there 15 minutes ago!" Jessica Moore shouted to her boyfriend that was in the other room. She was dressed in nurse's costume with high-heels and putting on one of her earrings. "Sam, you coming or what?"

Sam Winchester, now twenty-two years old and at college, pokes his head out of the room and looks at his girlfriend with a smile on his face. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, it'll be fun," Jessica said giggling.

Sam walked out of the room and over to his girlfriend. Jess gave him a look over and asked, "And where's your costume?'

Sam sighs and looks at his girlfriend in the eyes. "You know how I feel about Halloween."

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

Rap music blasted through the bar. College students everywhere at tables or at the bar drinking or dancing on the dance floor. The bar is in full swing tonight since it's a Halloween party. Sam, Jessica and a friend of theirs were sitting at a table about to down a shot of whiskey.

"So here's to Sam and his awesome LSAT victory witch he scored a 174," Jessica said holding up her shot glass. Sam and their friend held up their own as well.

"Alright it's not that big of a deal," Sam said.

They clinked their glasses together and down the shots. Their friend asked, "Is 174 good?"

"Scary good," Jessica said giggling. All three started to laugh.

"Alright, so how are the interviews going? Anyone interested?" the friend asked.

"Actually I got a interview here. If I nail it then I can a full ride next year," Sam said happily knowing that he will defiantly nail the interview and get into law school.

"Alright, how does it feel to be the golden boy in the family?" Sam's friend said all happily and semi-drunk.

"Um, they actually don't know. I haven't told them." Sam seemed to be very uncomfortable talking about his family. Jessica noticed.

"Well, I'll be gloating. Why not?"

"'Cause we're not exactly the Brady's."

"Well I'm not the sober boy, more shots." He then started moving towards the bar with Sam and Jess screaming at him no. He didn't listen and headed to the bar anyway to get more and more shots. Jessica turned to her boyfriend.

"Hey, you will nail that interview on Monday. I mean they would have to be stupid not to accept you."

Sam looked at his girlfriend lovingly. "What would I do with out you?"

"Crash and burn." Jessica chuckled and the two started making out.

Across the bar, Sam's little sister now all grown up, Aphrodite and her two best friends Scarlett and Meg are all at a table sitting down downing drinks. All three girls had the crescent moon tattooed on their foreheads, meaning they are students at the Palo Alto House of Night. Aphrodite was dressed as a witch, Meg an angel, and Scarlett a cat. All three girls held up their drinks about to propose a toast.

"So here's to Aphrodite, the smartest chick we've ever known," Meg said happily. Aphrodite and Scarlett started to laugh. "Honey, you are going to be one kick-ass High Priestess when you are done with college." They clinked there glasses and drunk all of the vodka that was in their glasses. They all laughed.

"So, Aphrodite, how does it feel to be accepted into one of the greatest House of Night college's ever?" Scarlett shouted happily.

"Awesome!" Aphrodite shouted. All three girls laughed even more. "Seriously guys, it feels great. You know I'm gonna get into a great college and probably be the next High Priestess of Nyx's High Council."

"You know what the best part of it is though?" Meg asked. Scarlett and Aphrodite looked at their friend confused.

"Even after that bitch Neferet called and told them what you did back in Tulsa, they still accepted you! It was like it didn't even matter. Usually they would've just kicked anyone off the list, but with you no they didn't."

"What can we say Aphrodite, you are one lucky girl," Scarlett told her friend. They all giggled. "Alright, more shots!" Scarlett moved over to the bar to get more shots. Meg and Aphrodite just laughed at their friend. The laughter for Aphrodite soon stopped. Across the bar she saw her older brother Sam and two other people at the table he was sitting at, laughing and drinking.

She hasn't seen or heard from Sam in four years. Not even from her father or her other brother Dean. The night she was marked, she was going to leave for a House of Night. She argued with her dad and he told when she was about to leave out the door, if she was going to be gone that she should stay gone, and that was her plan. She stole a car and drove to the nearest vampyre school, Tulsa House of Night. When she got there she changed her name from Aphrodite Winchester to Aphrodite LaFont. She was at the school for only two months and she got a call from Dean, who told her that Sam took off and left for Stanford. She never got a call from him again.

Meg noticed that her friend was now silent and was staring at someone across the bar. She looked where Aphrodite was looking. "Hey, girl what's up? Why are you quiet now?"

Aphrodite looked over at her friend. "I, um, I see my brother over there," she said pointing him out.

"Oh, well that's great, come on let's go say hi," Meg said happily. She hopped off her chair ready about to leave with Aphrodite to go over to Sam.

"Um, Meg I-I think that's not really a good idea," Aphrodite said, laughing nervously.

"What wrong with saying hi? I mean he knows you're here at the Palo Alto House of Night right?"

Aphrodite looked at her friend real nervously. Meg then caught on and soon enough, her smile turned into a frown, her good mood vanishing.

"Right, he knows you're here, right?" Meg said looking at her friend, getting more and more pissed. Aphrodite just looked at her with a nervous glance.

"Oh my goddess, you didn't tell him!" Meg was now full on mad. "Aphrodite, he's you're brother. You said he's goes to Stanford right?"

"Yeah," Aphrodite said, nodding.

"Ok then, and since you're now attending Palo Alto House of Night, why didn't you call him and tell him that you're now going to school in the same town he's in? Scarlett and I told you a million times to call him when you started going here, and you said that you did, but judging about how you are right now you didn't call him."

"Look I'm sorry ok. It's just my family and I left on bad terms. When I was leaving, my dad told if I was gonna be gone that I should stay gone. Both my brothers begged me not to go and I didn't listen. I just walked out the door. And after that, I thought, you know my brother's and my dad wouldn't want to talk to me."

"Well, now here's your chance at making it right with someone that's in your family."

Scarlett came over caring three shot glasses in her hands. She had a big grin on her face. "Alright girls got the shots. These guys at the bar paid for them." She looked between her two best friends and saw that Meg had a very pissed off look while Aphrodite had a sad expression. "Ok, just by the looks on you're faces I sensing something happened here."

"Guess what Scarlett, Aphrodite here, lied to us," Meg said furious.

"Lied to us about what?" Scarlett asked confused.

"She lied to us about calling her brother, Sam telling him that she is now attending our school."

"What?" Scarlett shouted. She set down the drinks on the table. Both Meg and Scarlett looked at their friend with furious stares.

"Ok Scar, look I explained it to Meg earlier. My family and I left on bad terms. I just walked out the door when both my brothers begged me not too. My dad and I argued before I left. I just thought that after everything that happened between us, they wouldn't want to see or talk to me again."

Scarlett and Meg both looked at each other. "Make up with brother?" Scarlett asked Meg.

"Make up with brother," Meg answered back.

They both got their friend and were dragging her over to her brother. Aphrodite kept trying to pull back. "Guys, come on not now."

"Girl, listen to me, you need to make up with him. This is a sign from Nyx telling you that it's time to make up with the family. So you better start walking over there or I will kick your ass right here and right now," Scarlett told her.

"Fine I'll go over there. Only if you two go with me," Aphrodite pointed to both girls.

"Fine," both Meg and Scarlett answered at the same time.

All three girls started walking over there, Aphrodite getting more and more nervous at each step she took. When they were half way there, Aphrodite stopped walking. Meg and Scarlett walked a few steps ahead of her until they noticed she stop walking. They both turned to her.

"What's wrong now?" Scarlett said getting annoyed.

"I can't. I can't do this," Aphrodite said. She turned around about to walk away but her friends grabbed her before she can even take a step. They turned her to face them.

"Look Aphrodite, I know you and your brother aren't on the best of terms right now, but talking things out with him will make things better between you two. At least you'll have one member of your family that will at least call you," Meg said looking at Aphrodite straight in the eye.

"Ok," Aphrodite said.

All three girls hooked in arm to arm and walked over to the table where Sam and two of his friends occupied. They walked around to the front of the table to face Sam and his friends.

Sam, Jessica and their friend noticed the three girls. He was laughing at a joke that his friend was telling him about. His smile disappeared immediately when he saw his little sister, the sister he hasn't talked to in four years and the sister that ran away, was standing right in front of him. He noticed her crescent moon tattoo on her forehead. He also noticed the girls that were on her sides had it too, which meant they were like her. Fledglings and students at the vampyre school House of Night.

Jessica and the friend noticed the girls and that Sam was staring at the blonde girl in the middle.

"Hey, Sammy," Aphrodite said nervously.

Sam just stared at his sister. Not knowing what to say. It has been four years since he's seen her or even talked to her.

Everyone looked at the two and Scarlett decided to lighten the tension that was going on between her friend and her friend's brother.

"Um, hi, I'm Scarlett," she started. "And this is Meg." She pointed to Meg.

"Hi," Meg said acting all shy.

"And, uh, you guys are?"

"Oh I'm Jessica, this is my friend Jake, and this is my boyfriend Sam, but I'm guessing your friend already knows him," Jessica said, smiling at the girls.

"Yeah, she does. This is Aphrodite, her real name is Amelia, but she likes to be called Aphrodite. Your boyfriend and her are actually siblings," Meg explained.

Jessica's eyes get wide. She looked between Sam and Aphrodite. This was the first time she ever got to meet someone from Sam's family.

"Um, we were kinda wondering if Sam and Aphrodite can talk. Since when they last spoke to each other it wasn't good," Scarlett asked Jessica politely.

Everyone looked between the two siblings noticing now they are looking away from each other. Not really making any eye contact.

"Yeah, you know what that is a great idea," Jessica agreeing with the girls. She was hopping out of her seat, Jake fallowing as well. Both Scarlett and Meg let go of Aphrodite and sat her down in the seat where Jessica was sitting. Then everyone left the table, leaving the two estranged siblings behind.

Sam and Aphrodite just sat next to each other in silence. Aphrodite looked at her brother and saw that he was tense and very pissed off at seeing her. "Sam, listen…" Aphrodite started but Sam interrupted.

"Why should I listen to you?" Sam spat at his sister, finally looking at her in a furious look.

"Look, I'm sorry for taking off the way I did, ok? I had a very good reason," Aphrodite said, pleading for her brother to listen to what she has to say.

"Yeah, and what reason was that? Just wanted to leave and never come back? The reason I left for Stanford was because of all the fights dad, Dean and I had after you took off," Sam told her.

"Sam, listen to me, there was a reason."

"What was it then?"

"It's kinda hard to tell you." Aphrodite looked at her brother, tears forming in her eyes. They started running down her cheeks. When Sam saw the tears he didn't see his little sister that walked out on him and his family, he saw his little sister that needed one of her older brothers. With out a warning, Sam enveloped his sister into a tight hug. Aphrodite immediately returned the favor, sobbing into her older brother's chest. Sam rubbed Aphrodite's back trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Sammy. I'm so sorry for leaving you, Dean and dad. I really am sorry," she apologized while sobbing more and more into her brother's chest.

"Shh, it's ok. I'm sorry for yelling at you it's just that we all missed you and you just left us. We thought you just wanted out. I'm being such a hypocrite. I wanted out as well."

Aphrodite looked at her brother. "You can't blame yourself Sam for wanting to be normal. I know how much you wanted it. Hell man, I wanted it too, I know your reason, you couldn't go through the fights and you also wanted a normal life."

'Wow, you really do know me," Sam said chuckling and being sarcastic.

"Well duh, of course I do. I'm your little sister," Aphrodite said chuckling as well.

They both chuckled and were hugging once again. They released and just looked at each other. "So what was the reason why you left?" Sam asked gently.

Aphrodite looked very uncomfortable. "Um, you know what, why don't I just tell you that later. Hey there's this parents visit night at the Pal Alto House of Night. They have every once a week. How about you come and visit. It's next week, you can bring your girl if you want."

"Sure," Sam said with a smile. The siblings hugged once again. "I missed you Aphrodite."

"I missed you too Sammy."

Everyone soon enough came over caring shots and beers. Now they were all going to celebrate that Sam and Aphrodite were brother and sister once again.

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

Later that night, after drinking and spending time with his sister and friends, Sam laid in bed asleep along with Jessica at his side, sleeping as well. They both were sound asleep until a crash came from the other room. Sam immediately got out of bed to go investigate. He slowly walks into the other room and hears the someone walking in. He leans against the wall to wait to see if he sees the person. He then sees someone in the dark room walking in. Sam then attacked the guy and they both fight until Sam his pinned down on the floor by the perpetrator.

"Whoa easy tiger," said the man with a smile on his face.

Sam recognized the face of the person that just beat him down to the ground. "Dean?" he asked confused on seeing his older brother.

Dean chuckles.

"You scared the crap out of me," Sam said.

"Well that's 'cause you're out of practice," Dean said with a grin still plastered on his face.

Sam then swings his leg and ends up pinning Dean on the floor. "Or not, get off of me," Dean said laughing. Sam gets off of Dean and helps him up.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Well I was looking for a beer," Dean said tried to make a joke.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked again.

"Alright, alright we gotta talk," Dean said getting right to the point.

"Uh the phone?" Sam asked in the "duh" tone.

"If I'd call would you have picked up?"

Then the light turns on in the room. Jessica was now standing in the doorway.

"Sam?" Jess asked.

"Jess, hey," Sam said greeting his girlfriend. He then turned to Dean. "Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica." Dean was checking out Jessica.

"Wait, you're brother Dean? Wow I got to meet your little sister now I get to meet your older brother?" Jessica asked excited, finally getting to meet another person from her boyfriend's family.

Dean noticed when Jessica said that she met Sam and his little sister.

"Wait you met Aphrodite?" Dean asked Jessica.

"Yeah, I actually I met her tonight. She was at this Halloween party that Sam and I were at. She transferred to the Palo Alto House of Night about a month ago," Jessica explained to Dean.

Dean just looked at his brother's girlfriend. He hasn't seen or heard from his sister in four years. Last time he has heard from her was when he called her when she was back at the Tulsa House of Night to tell her that Sam took off. He never called her again and she never called back. Dean decided to change the subject and noticed Jessica's shirt.

"Hey, I like the smurfs," Dean said, flirting with Jessica. He walked up to her. "You know I gotta tell ya, you are completely out of my brother's league."

Jessica started to get a little uncomfortable. "Let me just put something on."

"No, no, no I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously anyway I gotta talk to your boyfriend here, private family business, but, it was nice meeting you," Dean said walking back over to Sam.

Sam then walked over to Jessica and put his arm around her. "No, no, whatever you say you can say it in front of her."

"Ok, dads on a hunting trip," Dean told Sam.

"So he's working over-time on the 'Miller' time shift; he'll stumble back in sooner or later," Sam said annoyingly.

"Dads on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days," Dean said in a serious tone.

Sam looks at Dean with shock. "Jess can you excuse us. We have to go outside," Sam tells her.

Sam and Dean were going down the stairs in Sam's apartment building while arguing with each other.

"I mean come on; you can't just break in the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you," Sam argued with Dean.

"You're not hearing me Sammy, dads missing. I need you and Aphrodite to help me find him," Dean argued back.

"Remember that poltergeist in Amherst, of the devil's gate in Clifton? He was missing then too, he's always missing and he's always fine," Sam argued again with Dean.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs Dean turned to Sam and said, "Not for this long. Now you coming or what? I need to go pick up Aphrodite."

"I'm not so is Aphrodite," Sam said.

"Why not and how would you know Aphrodite won't come?" Dean asked getting annoyed.

"'Cause I swore I was done hunting. And Aphrodite is happy where she is. She's heading to a great House of Night college and seems to heading to a good future."

"Come on it wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad."

Both boys walked over to the gated doorway and stopped right in front of it facing each other.

"Yeah? When I told dad that I was afraid of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45," Sam told his brother, remembering a time when he was little.

"What was he supposed to do?" Dean demanded.

"I was nine years old! He was supposed to say 'Don't be afraid of the dark.'"

"'Don't be afraid of the dark'? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You and Aphrodite both know what's out there!"

"Yeah, I know but still, they way we grew up after mom was killed, and dad's obsession with finding the thing that killed her, but we still haven't found the damn thing, so we kill everything we can find."

"Saved a lot of people doing it."

"You thing mom would've wanted this for us?"

Dean just opened the door and stalked right out of there. Sam fallowed him outside and over to the '67 Chevy Impala.

"I mean the weapon training and melting silver into bullets? Dean we were raised like warriors," Sam continued.

"So what are you going to do? Going to live some normal apple pie life? Is that it?" Dean turned to Sam leaning against his car.

"No not normal, safe."

"And that's why you ran away?"

Sam just looked at his brother with a sad look.

"I left because of the fights dad, you and I were always having ever since Aphrodite took off. And I was just going to college. Dad told Aphrodite and me that if we were gonna go that we should stay gone. And that's what we're doing."

"Yeah, well dads in real trouble if he's not dead already. I can feel it. I can't do this alone."

"Yes you can."

"Yeah, well I don't want to," Dean admitted.

"Alright, I'll pack up my things and we can go over the House of Night and pick up Aphrodite. But, I gotta be back here by Monday," Sam said turning back to the apartment.

"What happens Monday?" Dean asked getting curious.

"I have this interview."

"A job interview, skip it."

"A law school interview. It's my whole future on a plate."

"Law school huh?"

"We got a deal or what?"

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

At the Palo Alto House of Night all the sixth formers are at the pool since it's now their weekend to party. The crescent moon was shining high in the sky giving the students light to see. Every student that is a sixth former is there. Aphrodite and her friends are there as well. All the students seem to be having fun, splashing in the pool, some talking to their friends and some playing around the big beach ball. The rap music was even blasting through the speakers and some students were even dancing. Everyone there is wearing their bathing suits.

Aphrodite, Meg and Scarlett were at the some lounge chairs. Meg wore a purple one piece with opened toed black high heels. Scarlett wore a dark blue two piece bikini with blue sandals. And Aphrodite wore a black two piece bikini with black high heels. Meg and Scarlett were sitting down in the chairs while Aphrodite stood. All three girls were laughing and sipping red wine just like the other students.

With the High Priestess of the school, Tabitha, Sam and Dean waked over to the pool where Tabitha said Aphrodite would be. "All the 6th former students are here because well it's their time to use the pool. They were allowed to go out for a while then come straight back and do anything they want here."

Sam and Dean both listened to Tabitha talk while they walked to the pool. When they got there, Tabitha opened the gate and all three walked in. The brothers just looked at all the students. They were all just messing around and having fun in the middle of night, well they can since they are fledglings and soon going to be vampyres. Sam and Dean started to look around for Aphrodite. "There she is, come along," Tabitha told them.

The boys fallowed her over to three girls who were near some lounging chairs and they stopped immediately when they saw their own little sister wearing a bathing suit that they would never approve of but not only wearing that but high heels as well that they will soon enough burn.

Tabitha walked over to the girls. She went over to Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite, darling?" Tabitha asked nicely.

"Yes, Tabitha?" Aphrodite answered back with respect in her voice.

"Two young men are here to see you. They say it's an emergency," Tabitha answered back.

"Ok, thank you," Aphrodite said with a smile.

Tabitha just nodded to her and nodded to Meg and Scarlett as well. Meg and Scarlett did the same to her and Tabitha walked back to the boys.

"She is coming," Tabitha told the boys.

"Ok, thank you," Sam said. Dean just nodded.

Tabitha walked off and Sam and Dean just looked at their little sister with very furious looks on their faces.

Aphrodite turned to look at the young men that wanted to see her and was shocked to see not only Sam there, but Dean as well. And she saw they were not happy at the moment. They looked down right pissed. She just looked at her brothers and she realized why they were so angry. She looked at her outfit and knew that they didn't like how their little sister was dressed.

"Um, Meg can you hold my drink, I, uh, gotta talk to someone real quick," Aphrodite stammered to Meg.

"Ok who?" Meg asked taking Aphrodite's drink from her.

"Um, my brothers," Aphrodite answered.

"Wait your brothers?" Scarlett asked.

Both Meg and Scarlett looked over saw the two pissed off boys.

"Yeah, the one on the left is my brother Dean," Aphrodite answered.

"Oh," both Scarlett and Meg said.

"Excuse me," Aphrodite said.

Aphrodite wrapped her arms around herself while walking up to her brothers. She stopped right in front of them and looked right into their still pissed off faces.

"Hey boys," Aphrodite said with a nervous smile.

The boys didn't say anything.

"Ok look I know you guys are pissed on seeing me dressed like this but…" Aphrodite started to say but was soon interrupted by Dean.

"Pissed is an understatement," Dean said with a furious tone.

"Aphrodite why the hell are you wearing that?" Sam asked looking at his sister with disgust for the outfit she is wearing.

"It's a pool party guys, everyone is wearing it," Aphrodite answered.

"Yeah well that everyone isn't our little sister," Dean answered.

Scarlett and Meg walked over to see what the fight was about.

"Is everything ok here?" Scarlett asked curiously.

Sam and Dean relaxed when they saw Aphrodite's friends. Dean checked both girls out and a smirk grew on his face.

"Hey ladies," Dean said.

"Hi," both girls answered at the same time trying to flirt with Dean.

Sam just rolled his eyes and Aphrodite muttered under her breath "Oh, Goddess."

"Aphrodite aren't you going to introduce us?" Meg asked still smiling at Dean. Dean smiled at both Scarlett and Meg.

"Girls you already met Sam tonight. This is my brother Dean, Dean these are my friends Scarlett and Meg," Aphrodite said pointing out the two girls.

"Would you like a drink?" Scarlett asked not taking her eyes off Dean.

"You can have one too Sam," Meg said staring only at Dean as well.

"Oh girls we would love to stay for a drink. Really we would but we have to talk to your friend here though. It's family business," Dean answered the girls.

Scarlett and Meg pouted sadly.

Soon enough, all three Winchester siblings starting walking out of the pool and once they got out of the gate Dean grabbed Aphrodite's arm. All three stopped walking.

"Dean, what up?" Aphrodite asked getting frustrated.

"Here put this on," Dean ordered her. He took off his jacket and put it around Aphrodite to cover her up. Aphrodite just rolled her eyes and all three started walking again until they went outside the walls of the House of Night and right near the Impala.

"Guys what's going on?" Aphrodite asked.

"Dads missing and I want you and Sam to help me find him," Dean answered her.

"Dean, I can't just drop everything to go help you and Sam find Dad. And besides you know how he is. He'll show up, the guy is practically always missing," Aphrodite said.

"Aphrodite dad's on a hunting trip and Dean hasn't heard from him in a few days," Sam told her.

Aphrodite just looked at her brothers and saw that they really wanted her to help. Being the sweet sister she, she asked, "What was he hunting?"

"Dean didn't tell me. He wanted to tell us both as soon as we got you," Sam said.

All three siblings moved to the trunk of the car. Dean opened it while Sam and Aphrodite stood on each side of Dean, both looking into the trunk at the all the weapons in there. Dean poked around in there trying to look for the thing he was looking for.

"Alright, let's see. Where the hell did I put that thing?" Dean asked himself.

"So when dad left why didn't you go with him?" Sam asked.

"I was working my own gig. This voodoo thing down in New Orleans," Dean told his siblings.

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Aphrodite asked in shock.

Dean turned to Aphrodite. "I'm 26 dude."

Dean finds a book and pulls out some newspaper clippings.

"Ok dad was checking this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago," Dean shows an article to his siblings, "this guy, they found his car but he vanished, completely MIA."

"Maybe he was kidnapped," Sam stated his option.

"Yeah, well here's another one in April," show his siblings more and more articles similar to the one he showed first, "another one in December '04, '03, '98, '92. Ten of them over the past twenty years, all men, all same five mile stretch of road. Started happening more and more so dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough."

He then takes out his cell phone. "Then I get this." He then plays a cell phone that was from their father. "Dean, something is staring to happen, I think it's serious. I need to try to figure out what's going on." Static starts to sound on the voicemail. "Be very careful Dean, we are all in danger."

"You know there's EVP on that?" Aphrodite asked.

"Not bad little sis," Dean said with a smile. "Kinda like riding a bike right? Alright, I slowed the message down and ran it through a Gold Wave, took out the hiss and this is what I got." He rewinds the message and plays it.

"I can never go home," a woman said from the phone.

"Never go home," Sam repeated.

Dean then puts everything back in the trunk and shut it and turns to his little siblings. "You know in four years I never bothered you. Never asked you guys for anything."

"My stuff is already in the car," Sam said.

Aphrodite just looked at her brothers and sighed. "Alright let me just go get my things, but I gotta be back first by Monday."

Dean and Sam both looked at her confused. "I know Sam has law school interview, but why do you need to be back hee Monday?" Dean asked.

"I'm going to meet up with the High Priestess of the college I'm applying too on Monday. It's very important so that way we could discuss on what I can learn on becoming a High Priestess. And once I'm done with college I can actually see if I can get voted the next High Priestess of Nyx's High Council," Aphrodite said.

Sam smiled at his sister, thinking that she will be the next High Priestess. "What the name of the school again Aphrodite? I forgot."

"Nyx's High Council University," Aphrodite answered.

"Where's the school anyway?" Dean asked.

"Yeah you never told me where it is," Sam stated.

Aphrodite froze. She just looked at her brothers and soon looked down at her feet. Dean and Sam noticed that Aphrodite was now quiet.

"Aphrodite, where's the school? In New York, LA, where is it?"

"It's not in New York guys. It's not in California either. It's not even in America," Aphrodite said still staring down at her shoes.

Sam and Dean froze on hearing what their little sister just said.

"Then where is it?" Sam asked hesitating. Not really wanting to know the answer.

"Italy. It's in Italy," Aphrodite answered truthfully.

The brothers couldn't believe their ears. Their little sister was planning on going to school half a world away.

Aphrodite looked back at her brothers. "So we got a deal or not?"

Dean and Sam didn't know what to say so they both just nodded, still shocked upon hearing the news that their baby sister is going somewhere far away, far away from them.

"Alright let me just go change and get my things. I'll be out here in a little bit."

Aphrodite walked back into the House of Night leaving her brothers behind, waiting for her. The boys just got in the car, Sam in the front passenger seat and Dean in the driver's seat. They were still overwhelmed by the news.

Aphrodite was now in her dorm room that she shared with Scarlett. She changed into blue jeans, a gray v-neck shirt, her brown biker boots and her black leather jacket. She put some of her jeans and shirts and everything else she needed into he bag. She wrote a note for Meg and Scarlett telling them she'll be gone for a couple of days and be back till Monday. She got her stuff. She the walked back to the outside front of the House of Night, put her duffle bag inside the trunk got in the back seat of the Impala and they were soon off to Jericho, California to go find their father.

**Author's Note: Ok so here's the first chapter. Tell me what you think. And if you don't like its ok. You can tell me just be nice. Please? Thank you and I really do hope you enjoy the story. And people out there again I'm going to tell you the reason why Aphrodite is OOC will come later in the story. Hope you guys liked it**


	2. Pilot part 2

**AN: Hey everyone here's the next chapter to the story. Hope you enjoy it. Guys please review I really want to hear what you guys have to say about this story. Thanks. **

**AN2: To hockeygirlxox thank you so much for reviewing this story! You're the first! YAY! And yes the vampyres will start to reject the change but just read this chapter and you'll see what happens. And also her real name isn't Amelia I just made that up. **

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own anything, wish I did. Ok on ward with the story!**

Jericho, California

A young man is driving on the road with his cell phone to his ear. A smile is on his face while he talks to the other person on the other end of the line.

"Amy, I can't come over," he says to his girlfriend. He gets a response. "Because I gotta work in the morning, that's why." Amy responds again. "Ok, I miss it, my dad is gonna have my ass."

He then noticed a young woman dressed in all white on the side of the road next to the bridge he is about to drive on. He starts to slow down.

"Hey…uh…Amy, let me call you back," he said. He then shut off his phone and put it back in his pocket. The radio of his car and the lights start flickering on and off. He then slows the car down and stops right in front of the woman dressed in white. The window on the passenger side rolls down.

"Car trouble or something?" he asked the woman.

The beautiful young woman turns to him. "Take me home," she said.

"Sure get in," the boy said.

The woman gets in the car and tries to relax in the passenger seat. The boy looks the woman over, checking her out, seeing that she is beautiful. His eyes stop on her chest.

"So where do you live?" the boy asked, getting nervous.

"At the end of Breckenridge Road.," the woman said still trying to relax in her seat.

"You coming from a Halloween party or something?" he asked her. "You know, um, a girl like you really shouldn't be alone out here." He then sees the young lady picking up her dress, showing her leg. He then turns away from her and looks out the window.

"I'm with you," she said. She then grabs his chin and turns his head to face her. "Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked.

"Uh-huh," the boy said getting more and more nervous.

"Will you come home with me?"

"Hell yeah!" The boy shouted. He then stars the car and takes off to the girl's house. When he gets there, right in front of him is an old house. It appears to be broken down and no one seems to have live there for decades.

"Come on you don't live here," the boy said.

The woman looks at the house with a lost and sadden look in her eyes and face. "I can never go home," the woman said with a sad tone.

"What are you talking about? No one lives here," the boy said chuckling. He then turns to the woman to find her gone. He then turns look in the back of the car to see it empty as well. He then looks outside, she isn't there. He gets out of the car. He then starts to laugh nervously. "Ok, that was good. Jokes over. You want me to leave?" he shouted. He starts to look around to still see no one there. No one answered him either. He then walked on the porch to the front door. "Hello, hello?" he called out. Then out of nowhere, bats came flying out. He then ran to his car and jumped in. He then puts the car in reverse, peels back and once the car in turned he puts the car in drive and takes off down the road. His eyes go to his rearview mirror, and he then sees the woman staring back at him. He screams and steps on the gas. His eyes go back to the front and right in front of him is a sign that said 'Road Closed'. He goes right through the sign and stops on the bridge. Then out of nowhere blood spatters all over the windows.

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

Sam is in the front passenger seat of the car with the door open, looking into Dean's tapes. Aphrodite is outside the car, near the gas pump, filling up the car with gas. Dean is inside the store getting something for him and his siblings to eat. Dean then comes out, carrying a bag of chips, a bottle of juice and three candy bars. He goes right up to Aphrodite.

Aphrodite is still filling up the car. She is wearing sunglasses, her bangs covering her tattoo and she looks very pale and sick. "You ok?" Dean asked. Aphrodite just looked at her brother annoyed.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" Aphrodite snapped.

"Just asking," Dean said. "You want some breakfast?"

Aphrodite just looked at what Dean had in his hand. "Give me a candy bar," she said.

Dean handed her a candy bar and then looked over at Sam while Aphrodite was putting the gas pump back into the holder and closing the tank.

"You want breakfast?" Dean asked Sam. Sam looked over at his brother and saw two candy bars in one hand and a bag of chips and a bottle of juice in the other.

"No thanks," Sam said. He turned back to the tape collection. "So how'd you pay for that stuff?"

"You and dad still running credit card scams?" Aphrodite asked getting in the back of the car, chewing on her candy bar while reaching in the trunk for something.

"Yeah, well…hunting ain't exactly a pro-ball career. Besides all we do is apply, it isn't our fault they send us the cards," Dean said while getting in the drivers seat and shutting the car door. Aphrodite got out a bag of a red liquid substance and got in the back seat and shut the car door.

"Yeah and what names did you write on the application this time?" Sam asked looking at his brother. He put the box on his lap and shut his door.

"Uh…Bert Aframian and his son Hector," Dean said with a smile. "Scored two cards out of the deal."

"Sounds about right, I swear man; you gotta update your cassette tape collection," Sam said changing the subject.

While her brothers were talking, Aphrodite opened the baggy and started drinking the red liquid, which started to soothe her and calm her down.

"Why?" Dean asked with a confused look.

"Well for one they're cassette tapes, and two," Sam takes out a tape, "Black Sabbath? Motor head? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

Dean grabs the tape from his brother. "Well house rules Sammy, driver picks the music, and shotgun shuts his cakehole." He then pops it into the player.

Aphrodite then takes off her sunglasses and sips more of the red liquid until the bag is empty. She then wraps it up and puts it under the seat. She then leans on the back of the front seats and is right between her brothers.

"You know, Sammy is a chubby 12 year old, it's Sam," Sam said getting annoyed.

Before Dean could reach over to the radio, Aphrodite reaches over and turns up the volume for Back in Black by ACDC. She then faces Sam.

"Sorry _Sammy, _can't hear you, the music is too loud," Aphrodite shouted while the music blasted through the car. She had a big smirk on her face.

"What she said," Dean shouted as well with a smile on his face.

Aphrodite sat back and started listening to the music. Dean started the car and the Winchester siblings all took off to Jericho.

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

The siblings pass a sign that says 'Jericho 7 miles'. Sam is on the phone, while Dean continues to drive and Aphrodite is again leaning against the front seat to listen in on the conversation that Sam is having on the phone and she again looks pale and sick.

Sam then hangs up the phone and turns to his siblings. "Alright, so there's no one matching dad at the hospital or morgue, so that's something, I guess."

Aphrodite and Dean looked on to the road in front of them while they listen to their brother talk. Then Aphrodite spotted police cars surrounding a crime scene which looks like it to be an accident.

"Check it out," Aphrodite said while pointing to what she saw. Dean drove over and parked his car on the side of the road. In front of them was the bridge with police cars surrounding the beat up vehicle and police officers looking at the scene.

Then Dean reached over to the glove compartment and opened a box and inside we're fake ids. Dean reached for three of them and closes the box and puts it back into the glove compartment. Aphrodite and Sam looked on in worry, knowing if they get caught posing as law enforcement they would be serious consequences back at their schools.

"Let's go," Dean said. He then jumped out of the car. Aphrodite and Sam looked at each other and sighed. They both got out of the car and headed to the accident.

At the accident scene two policemen were looking into the wreckage, trying to see if there are any clues. One of the policemen looks over the railing to see two divers coming out of the river below the bridge. "Did you guys find anything?" he shouted to the divers.

"No, nothing!" one of the divers shouted.

The police officer sighed and turned back to the car scene. He then looked over at his partner who was still looking into the car.

"No signs of a struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless, it's almost too clean," the second policeman said. He looked the car over again sadly.

"So this kid, Troy, he's dating your daughter isn't he?" the first policeman asked.

"Yeah," the second policeman answered him. He still looked very sadden for his daughter.

"How's Amy doing?"

"She's putting up missing posters downtown."

Dean, Sam, and Aphrodite, with her sunglasses on and still looking sick and pale, walked over to the crime scene.

"You fella's had another one just like this last month, didn't ya?" Dean asked.

The first policeman turned away from his partner and turned to look at the three Winchester siblings. "Who are you?"

"Federal Marshalls," Dean said while flipping open a wallet, showing his fake id.

"You three seem to be a little young for Marshalls," the police officer said sounding very suspicious.

"Thanks that's awfully kind of you. You did have another one just like this correct?" Aphrodite asked. After she responded she then started to cough. Dean and Sam looked over at their sister with concern looks, now seeing she is pale and doesn't look very good.

"You alright miss?" the police officer asked looking at her, concerned as well.

"I'm fine," Aphrodite said clearing her throat. "So did you have another one like this?"

"Yeah, about a mile up the road. There have been others before that," the police officer answered.

"So this victim, you knew him?" Sam asked.

"In a town like this, everyone knows everybody," the police officer said.

Dean starts to circle around the car, looking at it to see if there's a any evidence.

"Any connections between the victims beside they're we're all male?" Dean asked.

"No, not as far as we can tell," the policeman said.

Aphrodite and Sam both walked over and stood right next to Dean on both his sides. All three were standing behind the car.

"So what's the theory?" Sam asked.

"Honestly, we don't know. Serial murderer, kidnapping ring?" the policeman stated truthfully.

"Well that is exactly the kind of crack police work that I'd expect out of you guys," Dean said with a smirk. Aphrodite snorted while Sam stomped on his foot. Dean made a face trying not to yell out in pain. Aphrodite tried to hold in her laughter.

"Thank you for your time, gentlemen," Sam said. Then all three started walking back to the car. Aphrodite was beside Dean while Sam was in front of them. While they were walking back to the car, Dean looked back to see that the policemen were back to looking at the car he then turns back around and slaps Sam upside the head. Aphrodite snorts again and again tries to hold in her laughter.

"Ow!" Sam shouted softly. Aphrodite and Dean then were walking beside Sam. "What was that for?" Sam asked Dean while the siblings continued walking.

"Why did you have to step on my foot?" Dean asked annoyed.

"Why did you have to talk to police like that?" Sam asked back annoyed.

Dean then stepped up ahead of his siblings and stood right in front of them. Aphrodite and Sam stopped walking to hear what their older brother has to say. "Come on. They don't know what's going on. We're alone on this. I mean if we're going to find dad we've gotta get to the bottom of this thing ourselves."

Aphrodite then looks over Dean's shoulder to see a police officer and two other men in suits which she knew was the FBI. She clears her throat to get her brothers attention.

Dean turns and Sam looks over and sees the three men.

"Can I help you three?" the police officer asked.

"No sir, we were just leaving," Aphrodite said. The FBI walked right past them.

"Agent Mulder, Agent Scully," Dean said while they passed by.

The Winchester siblings then walked over to their car with the police officer looking after them. They got in and took off to town. On the way there, Aphrodite took off her sun glasses. Sam looked back at his little sister and saw that she has dark circles under her eyes. She looked as if she hasn't slept in days and looked very sick and pale.

"Aphrodite, are you alright?" Sam asked getting worried about his little sister.

Aphrodite looked at her brother with tired eyes.

"I'm fine Sam. Really, I'm ok," Aphrodite said trying to reassure her brother that she is indeed fine.

Dean looks into the rearview mirror and sees that his little sister isn't alright.

"Aphrodite, are you sure you're ok? We can already check into a motel room and get what you need. This investigation can wait for a while," Dean said concerned as well.

"No, Dean it's ok. I'm fine. There's nothing wrong. Let's just figure out what's going on and find dad," Aphrodite said. She then found herself in a coughing fit. She coughed into her hand; she then looked down at it and saw a little bit of blood, then immediately wiped it on her jacket. She then looked at her brothers and saw that Sam was staring at her and Dean kept looking in the rearview mirror at her, both with worried eyes.

"I'm just getting a little cold, that's all," Aphrodite said with a small smile.

Sam then turned to face the front and Dean then kept his eyes on the road, but the concerned, worried feelings didn't leave them. They felt Aphrodite was keeping a secret and they weren't going to stop until they figured out what it was.

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

In town, the three were walking and saw a young girl with another girl about her age posting up papers on an old theater. "I bet you that's her," Dean said.

They walked up to the girl. "You must be Amy," Aphrodite said.

"Yeah," Amy responded back. She then turned and put up another missing poster of Troy on the wall.

"Troy told us about you. I'm Aphrodite, his cousin and these are his and my uncles, Dean and Sammy," Aphrodite said pointing to her brothers.

"He never mentioned you to me," Amy said turning to face the three.

"Well that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much; we're up in Modesto. So we're looking for him too, and we're kind of asking around," Dean said.

Amy's friend then walks up to the four. "Hey, you ok?" the girl asked.

"Yeah," Amy answered back.

"Do you mind if we ask you a couple of questions?" Sam asked.

They all started to walk away and ended up going to the nearest diner. They got a table in the back. Amy and her friend order soda while Aphrodite, Sam and Dean ordered coffee. The waitress came back with their orders and set their drinks down right in front of them and walked away.

"I was on the phone with Troy," Amy started with a sadden look. "He was driving home. He said he'll call me right back, and he never did."

"He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?" Sam asked.

"No, nothing I can remember," Amy said.

Aphrodite then started coughing once again. Everyone at the table stared at her. She then cleared her throat. "Sorry," she said. "Frog in my throat."

Then Aphrodite saw it, a pentagram necklace around Amy's neck.

"I like your necklace," Aphrodite said with a smile.

Amy then shows everyone at the table her necklace. She chuckles.

"Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents with all this devil stuff," Amy said.

"Actually it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil, really powerful. I mean, if you believe it that sort of thing," Aphrodite said. She then pulled out her necklace from underneath her shirt and shows that she is wearing a pentagram necklace just like Amy. "I have one myself. People, who I really care about, gave it to me. They believe that this will protect me no matter what. I wear it because, it feels as if this is like the last connection I will ever have to them," she said, with a sad smile.

Dean and Sam just looked at her. They were the ones that gave her the necklace. They gave it to her when she was very young.

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since I've seen or talked to them, but when I wear this, it feels as if their near, as if they were never gone," Aphrodite said. Her tired eyes turned to Sam and Dean were still staring at her. A small smile appeared on her face. She then turned back to Amy.

Dean then cleared his throat. "Ok, thank you 'Unsolved Mysterious'. Here's the deal ladies-they way Troy disappeared-something's not right. So if you heard anything…."

Amy and her friend share a glance.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Well, it just….with all these guys going missing, people talk," Amy's friend said.

"What do they talk about?" all three siblings said at the same time.

The girl continued. "It's kind of a local legend. This one girl, got murdered on Centennial like, decades ago. Well, supposedly she's still out there. She hitchhikes and whoever picks her up, well they disappear forever."

Aphrodite, Sam and Dean exchange glances.

At the local library, Dean sat in front of the computer while Sam sat right next to him and Aphrodite was standing, leaning over and watching her brother type on the computer. They were on the local newspaper webpage and in the search engine Dean typed 'Female Murder Hitchhiking' but there were no results. He then types 'Female Murder Centennial Highway' and again nothing.

"Let me try," Sam said trying to reach for the mouse.

"I got it," Dean said smacking Sam's hand away. Then Sam got Dean's chair and rolled him away. Sam then took Dean's place in front of the computer. Aphrodite stood right next to Sam and giggled. Then Dean rolled back and hit Sam on his arm. "Dude, you're such a control freak."

"So spirits are born out of violent deaths right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Dean said.

"Maybe it wasn't murder," Aphrodite stated.

Sam then typed in 'Female Suicide Centennial Highway' and one result comes up. He then clicks on it and reads the article out loud to his siblings. "This was 1981. Constance Welch, 24 years old; jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in river."

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"What?" Aphrodite asked.

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Her two little kids are in the bathtub, she leaves them alone for a minute, she comes back, and they aren't breathing. Both die," Sam read the article.

He then started to read an interview from the article. "'Our baby's were gone and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch."

Dean then spotted something interesting on the newspaper article. "That bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asked.

Later that night, the siblings went to go check the bridge out. They parked their car and started to look around. They then looked over the railing to see the river going on very wildly.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive," Dean said.

"So you think dads been here?" Aphrodite asked.

"Well he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him," Dean said.

"Ok, so now what?" Sam asked.

"Now we keep digging till we find him. It might take awhile," Dean said.

Sam and Aphrodite looked at each other. They then turned back to Dean.

"Dean, we told you. Aphrodite and I gotta be back by-," Sam started but Dean interrupted him.

"Monday, right the interview and the visit with the High Priestess," Dean said annoyed.

"Yeah," Aphrodite said getting uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I forgot. You two are really serious about this aren't you? Sam, you think you're going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl? Aphrodite, you think you're going to become the next High Priestess? Huh? Find you're warrior and be together forever?" Dean asked.

"Maybe. Why not?" Aphrodite asked.

"Sam, just Jessica even know the truth about you? I mean does she know about the things you've done? And what about you Aphrodite, do your friends even know you're real past? Do they even know the real you?"

Aphrodite just looks at her brother and starts to cough a bit. "No they don't and its going to stay that way," she answers her brother.

"No, Dean. Jessica doesn't know and she's never going to find out," Sam answered as well.

Dean then starts to walk down the bridge. "Well that's healthy. You two can pretend all you want. But sooner or later you guys are going to have to face up to who you really are," Dean said.

Both Sam and Aphrodite started to fallow him.

"Who is that?" Sam asked.

"One of us," Dean said.

"No, were not like you. This isn't going to be my life. This isn't going to be Sam's either," Aphrodite said. She then coughed again.

"Well you both got a responsibility," Dean said turning to his siblings.

"To dad and his crusade? If it weren't for pictures, Aphrodite wouldn't even know what mom looked like. What difference does it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, moms gone, and she isn't coming back," Sam said.

Aphrodite just stared at her brother in shock. Then out of anger, Dean grabs Sam by the shirt and shoves him up against the railing of the bridge. "Dean!" Aphrodite shouted.

Dean looks Sam straight in the eye. "Don't talk about her like that," Dean said. He then let go of Sam.

Aphrodite turned away from her brothers. Tears about to form in her eyes. She coughs a little bit more and then sees a woman wearing white on the railing.

"Guys," Aphrodite said to get her brothers attention.

The boys turned just in time to see the woman leap off the railing. All three ran over to the railing to see where the woman dropped.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Sam said.

Then the car turned on. The headlights shinning on them.

"What the-," Dean said.

"Who's driving your car?" Aphrodite asked.

Dean then reached into his pocket and showed her and Sam keys. The car started to drive right towards them. They then darted down the bridge and once they found an opening railing they leaped over.


	3. Pilot part 3

**AN: Here's the 3****rd**** part of the Pilot and you can go to my profile and see the actors of the characters. Again review. Please? And hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own anything just this idea I have about Aphrodite being Sam and Dean's little sister.**

The car stopped and turned off when the Winchester siblings leaped over the railing. Sam and Aphrodite managed to hang on the outside of the railing when they jumped over. Dean wasn't so lucky he landed in the water. Sam managed to pull himself up and over the railing. He then turned back and reached for Aphrodite.

"Hold on Aphrodite, I got you," Sam said. He got his little sister's hand and pulled her up. Then he pulled her over the railing and they both fell on the bridge. When they both got up, Aphrodite started into another coughing fit, covering her mouth. She felt wet, warm liquid spatter on her hand and immediately wiped it on her jeans so Sam wouldn't see that she was coughing up blood. The two then turned and looked over to the river.

"Dean!" Sam and Aphrodite shouted.

"What?" came a response.

They then looked over to the side of the river where land was and saw that Dean was there just crawling out of the river.

"Hey, are you alright?" Aphrodite shouted

"I'm super," Dean answered back.

Dean was covered in mud. He just finished looking under the hood of the car and shut the hood. He then turned to face his siblings. All three leaned on the hood of the car.

"Car alright?" Aphrodite asked.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, it seems all right now. That Constance chick-WHAT A BITCH!" Dean shouted.

"Well she doesn't want up digging around, that's for sure," Sam said. Then Sam smelled something really bad and knew it was coming from Dean. "You smell like a toilet."

Aphrodite chuckled.

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

They piled into the car and drove off to find the nearest motel. When they were driving, Aphrodite got into another coughing fit. She cupped her hand over her mouth and yet again felt the warm liquid spill in her hand. But before she can wipe away the evidence, Aphrodite starts to cough even more and more, feeling the blood spatter more and more in her hand.

She then felt the car stop immediately and heard the two front doors open. She then heard the door right beside her open and felt two strong arms grab her and pulled her outside. She knew that she was in one of her brother's arms. Blood kept spilling out of her mouth she felt it cascading down, from her lips, down to her chin. Her coughing was getting worse and worse. She also felt the tears falling down from onto her cheeks. She also heard her brothers screaming her name. She then managed to open her eyes while more and more blood spilled from her lips. Her coughing was slowing down though but every time she coughed blood came out of her mouth.

She noticed that Sam was sitting on the ground, holding her in his arms, really tight. Dean was kneeling down right in front of her and Sam. Both of them wore terrified, worried looks on their faces.

"Aphrodite, what's wrong?" Dean cried "What's happening?"

When Aphrodite was about to answer the question, she coughed yet again and blood sputtered out of her mouth, some landing on, her shirt and jeans, some landing on Dean and Sam's shirts as well.

"Dean, she's spitting out a lot of blood!" Sam cried. Tears started to form in his eyes as well as Dean's. Both brothers knowing that their sister was suffering and they could possibly lose her to death.

"Get her back in the car!" Dean commanded. Sam got up on his feet and raced back to the car with Dean behind him. Dean opened the back door for his little brother and sister. Sam put Aphrodite in the car and went in along with her. Dean slammed the door shut and ran over to the driver's seat. He got in turned on the car, fast and stepped on the petal going way over the speed limit to go find the nearest hospital.

Sam held Aphrodite in his arms really tight looking down at her with tears running down his cheeks more and more. Aphrodite looked so pale, so tired as if she hasn't slept in weeks but most of all she had blood running down her lips to her chin and down her neck. Aphrodite looked right back up to him with tired, sadden and feared eyes.

Dean was racing to town but kept looking to the rearview mirror to see if Aphrodite was alright, but nothing changed. She lied in Sam's arms, not moving as if she was already dead, but he saw her eyes were open. She then looked at him in the rearview mirror with the same look in her eyes that she gave Sam. Sadden, fear and tired. More tears formed in his eyes and fell.

The two older brothers couldn't stand to see or the thought of their little sister dying. They promised to always protect her and make sure nothing ever took her away from them, and they made sure even death wouldn't take her. They were going to save her,they were determined to make sure she lived, even if it meant costing them their own lives.

Dean then focused his eyes back on the road, still speeding. "Don't worry little sis, you're going to be ok, alright? We're almost there in town and we're going to find the nearest hospital," Dean said reassuringly to Aphrodite, to Sam and to himself.

Aphrodite then turned to look back at Sam. "Don't worry Aphrodite; you're going to be ok, alright? Like Dean said, we're almost there," Sam told her reassuringly as well, to Dean and himself.

Aphrodite heard what both her brothers said. She wanted to believe them. She wanted to believe that she was going to be alright and that she wouldn't die, but she knew she couldn't be saved. She knew that something her brothers didn't know. Ever since she left the House of Night, her body started to reject the change. This meant, she was going to die. Nothing could save her, the hospital, going back to the House of Night, nothing.

Then pain shot into her stomach, as if a knife has just plunged it right into her. She screamed out in pain. She couldn't hear what her brothers were saying but she knew that Sam was telling Dean to drive faster and Dean was arguing back that he was going as fast as he can.

Aphrodite felt the blood sputtering from her mouth again as she coughed, the pain in her stomach still shooting through her. She then felt herself draining away, her heartbeat slowing down. Her eyes then began to droop.

"Aphrodite, stay with me, sis stay awake!" Sam cried shaking his sister lightly.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked getting more worried.

"She's falling asleep!" Sam shouted.

"Aphrodite, stay with us! Stay awake!" Dean shouted.

Aphrodite tried to listen, she tried to stay awake, but the darkness was really getting to her. She felt her life force fading away. She also felt she was slipping away from her body, slipping away from everything, fading away from everything. Everything in hr body was shutting down. Then by a miracle, as if someone flipped a switch she started to feel everything coming back, her hearing started to come back, her heartbeat started to beat fast as a jack rabbit, her lungs demanded air so she breathed in fresh air. Her stomach stopped hurting and then she noticed she didn't feel sick anymore or as if her life force was draining away.

Sam then looked down in shock that Aphrodite's paleness was gone, as if it was never there. She looked as if she was wide awake and the dark circles under her eyes were gone. She looked back to her old self again and breathed in fresh air really hard.

"Sam's what's going on back there?" Dean demanded, getting more worried that something bad was once again happening to Aphrodite.

Aphrodite was then wide awake. Her eyes opened wide and she then was in a coughing fit, but this time she wasn't coughing up blood, she wasn't coughing up anything.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked Aphrodite thinking and hoping that his sister would say yes.

"Yeah, I don't feel like coughing or sick anymore," Aphrodite answered.

Dean stopped the car immediately. He then turned to see his sister covered in blood, but yet the color of her skin was back to normal and the circles under her eyes were gone. She didn't even look sick; it was as if she never was.

"We should still go to the hospital and see what the hell was wrong," Dean stated with worry still in his voice.

"No, need Dean. I'm fine," Aphrodite said reassuring her brothers that she is fine and that nothing feels or seems to be wrong with her.

"Are you sure? We need to be sure Aphrodite," Sam said with worry in his voice as well.

"Yeah, seriously guys, I feel fine as if nothing ever happened," she said.

Sam and Dean just looked at each other with confused but yet relieved looks, knowing that their wasn't a hint of dishonesty in their sister's voice. They believed she was telling the truth, but then that relieved feeling soon came crushing down.

Suddenly, Aphrodite started to scream. Pain was going through her hands and half of her forearm; she started to the feel the exact same pain on her forehead. Sam and Dean then looked down at their sister with shocked and now once again concerned faces.

"Aphrodite!" They both shouted at the same time.

Aphrodite then scrambled out Sam's arms, opened the door of the car and fell out on the side of the road. Dean and Sam immediately got out of the car and ran to the fledging. She kept screaming in pain. Dean got Aphrodite in his arms and both Sam and him looked down at her in worry.

"Aphrodite what's wrong now?" Dean cried.

She just kept screaming. Sam and Dean just looked down at her. Sam moved the bangs from her forehead and saw that her crescent moon tattoo was filled. Dean saw it as well and both brothers looked at each other. That was when they realized, their sister wasn't sick or dying, her body was completing the change from fledging, to full on vampyre.

They kept looking at her head, thinking that they would see the tattoo's forming, but nothing happened. That was when Dean saw it. Their sister's tattoos were forming on her head, they were forming on her hands. He spotted a blue line going around her hand while her sister still screamed in pain.

"Sam, look," Dean said amazed.

Sam looked at Aphrodite's hands and saw the blue lines going around them. Then Aphrodite started to relax, her breathing coming in and out very hard but seemed to be alright. Sam then lifted the sleeves of Aphrodite's jacket and him and Dean saw that her new tattoos were sapphire blue, beautiful swirls surrounded her hands and went halfway down her forearm. They seemed to glitter in the moonlight.

Aphrodite opened her eyes and looked between her brothers. She then sat up and saw the tattoos on her hands. "What the hell?" Aphrodite asked herself.

"Do you know what this means?" Sam asked.

"No," Aphrodite answered.

"We don't know either," Dean said.

"When we get back, then we'll see what it means," Sam said.

Sam and Dean then helped Aphrodite up and looked at her to see if she would faint or start to scream out in pain again. She then looked at them with a reassuringly smile.

"I'm fine guys, let's just go find a motel, and yes I'm telling the truth, nothing is wrong," Aphrodite said with a smile.

Then all three siblings piled into the car and drove off to find the nearest motel. Sam kept looking back at his sister while Dean drove and kept looking in the rearview mirror to see his sister. Aphrodite then got a paper towel she found in the back and wiped her face of all blood. The mud covered some of the blood, looking as if she was just covered in mud.

Aphrodite smiled at her brothers. They always looked out for her ever since she was baby. Hell she did the same for them. They always looked out for each other. To each and every one of them, family came first. Family meant everything to them, even when they all went their separate ways.

They got to the motel and all three went to the lobby. When they got to the front desk, Dean threw down the credit card. Aphrodite and Sam stood on each of his side. The man at the front desk looked at the card then at Dean and Aphrodite with a strange look since Dean and Aphrodite both had mud on them and Aphrodite had the vampyre mark on her forehead.

"One room please," Dean asked.

The man then picks up the card and looks at it and then spots the name.

"You guys having a reunion or something?" the man asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"That other guy, Bert Aframian, he came in and bought a room for the whole month," the man answered.

Aphrodite just stares at the man in shock.

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

Sam is bending over the door knob, using his lock pick kit and manages to open it. He and Aphrodite walk in while Dean was outside. Then Aphrodite grabbed Dean by his jacket collar and dragged in him. When Dean turned around, he and his younger siblings saw that all the room walls were filled with newspaper clippings. The bed was unmade and the whole room was a mess.

"Whoa," Aphrodite said amazed.

Dean then shut the door, walked over to the lamp and turned it on. Under the lamp was a half-eaten burger. Aphrodite walked over to the one of the walls and started to look at the newspaper clippings while Sam circled a table that was surrounded by salt.

Dean picked up the burger and smelled it and put it back down on the night stand. "I don't think he's been here for a couple of days, at least," Dean stated.

Sam then kneeled down and picked up some salt. He then stood up straight while he was talking. "Salt, cat-eye shells. He was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in."

"Centennial Highway victims," Aphrodite said. The brothers heard her and turned to see her inspecting an article. They both started to walk over. Dean walked over there to see the article along with Aphrodite while Sam looked around the room.

"I don't get it; I mean different men, different jobs, ages and ethnics. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?" Aphrodite asked.

Sam then spotted a paper taped to the wall with big letters that said 'Woman in White'. Sam then turns on the lamp that was near the wall and starts to look at the article.

"Dad figured it out," Sam told his siblings.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked while he and Aphrodite turned to face him.

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch, she's a woman in white," Sam said.

Dean then turned back to the wall of all the victims. "You sly dogs," Dean said.

Aphrodite just rolled her eyes. "Alright, if we are dealing with a woman in white, dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it," Aphrodite said.

"She might have another weakness," Sam said.

"No, dad would want to make sure, he'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?" Dean asked.

"No not that I can tell. If I were dad, I'd go ask her husband. If he's still alive," Sam said.

"Alright, why don't you and Aphrodite see if there's an address. I'm going to get cleaned up," Dean said heading towards the bathroom. He then stopped when Sam started talking. He turned to his brother.

"Hey Dean—what I said earlier about mom and dad, I'm sorry," Sam said.

Dean then stops his brother by holding up his hand. "Hey no chick flick moments."

"Alright, jerk" Sam said.

"Bitch," Dean said back.

Before Dean could leave to the bathroom, Aphrodite said, "Dicks."

"Slut," Sam and Dean said together.

Dean then headed to the bathroom. Aphrodite and Sam laughed. Sam sat on the bed while Aphrodite walked over the mirror-dresser and saw a picture. It was when they were younger. Their father was seated on the hood of the impala with Sam and Dean both sitting at his sides while Aphrodite was seated on their father's lap. The whole family was smiling at the camera.

Aphrodite smiled at the picture. She got it and sat next to her brother who was looking into his phone. She then shook him softly. Sam looked at her. She then showed him the picture. When Sam saw it, a smile appeared on his face.

"Back then, things were so simpler. They were simpler, because I wasn't marked," Aphrodite said. "I don't know why Nyx chose me, sometimes, I wish she chose someone else."

"Aphrodite, if your goddess chose you, then you must be destined for something great. Maybe your destiny is to become a High Priestess. That has always been your dream ever since you were marked, right?" Sam asked softly looking at his sister.

"Yeah," Aphrodite answered.

"You told me that you were going to tell me the reason why you left later on, it's now later on. I wanna know. Why did you leave?" Sam asked.

Aphrodite started to panic. She didn't want to tell her brothers why she just took off. She couldn't tell him or Dean. She couldn't tell her brothers what would have happened to her if she didn't leave.

Before she could speak, Dean came out of the bathroom, clean. Dean then noticed the tension in the room. He saw his siblings sitting on the bed. "What's going on?" he asked curiously.

Sam turned to Dean. "Aphrodite promised me she was going to tell me the reason why she left. Why she took off without a reason," Sam stated.

Both brothers looked at their sister. "Well finally an explanation. I wanna hear it as well," Dean said.

Aphrodite just got up from her seat, put the picture in her pocket and went to the bathroom with out saying anything.

Sam and Dean just looked at the door and then at each other.

"We'll get it out of her soon," Dean said.

Sam just nodded.

"Hey man, I'm starving. I'm gonna grab a little something to eat at the diner down the street. You want anything?" Dean asked.

"No," Sam answered.

"Aframian's buying," Dean said.

Sam just shook his head no. Then Dean walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Aphrodite I'm gonna go get something to eat. You want something?"

"No thanks I'm good!" she shouted through the door.

Dean then turned back around and then headed out of the motel room. While he was walking to his car he then spotted two cops talking to the same guy at the check in and out desk. The man then pointed to Dean and that was when the police officers spotted him. Dean turned around, got out his cell phone and called Sam.

Back in the motel room Aphrodite was still in the bathroom cleaning up while Sam still sat on the bed, listening to Jessica's voicemail.

"So come home soon, ok? I love you," Jess said from the voicemail.

Then a beep came indicating an incoming call. He then switched lines and answered the call. "Yeah," Sam answered knowing that it was Dean.

Aphrodite walked out of the bathroom, clean.

"Dude, five-o, take off," Dean answered.

"What about you?" Sam answered getting worried. He stood up and Aphrodite noticed the worry in his voice and walked over to her brother.

"Uh, they kind of spotted me. You and Aphrodite go find dad," Dean said and then hung up the phone. He then turned to see the two policemen from earlier right in front of him.

"Problem officers?" Dean asked.

"Where are your partners?" the police officer asked.

"Partners? Wha-what partners?" Dean asked.

The police officer signals his partner to go check out the motel room. Aphrodite was looking out the window and then immediately turns to Sam. "Sammy, their coming," Aphrodite cried. Sam then got Aphrodite and both of them headed towards the bathroom. And both hop out the window.

Dean is still talking to the police officer. "So fake US Marshal, fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?" the officer asked.

"My boobs," Dean said joking with a smile.

The police officer then grabs him by the arm, makes his way to the police car and slams Dean on the hood and was putting cuffs on him.

"You have the right to remain silent," the officer said.

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

Dean was now sitting in the interrogation room of the police station. Another police officer stood right in front of him on the other side of the table. With a box right in front of him on the table.

"So you wanna give us your real name?" the officer asked.

"I told you it's Nugent, Ted Nugent," Dean said with a smile.

"I'm not sure you realize how much trouble you're in right now," the officer said.

"We talking misdemeanor kind of trouble…or 'squeal like a pig' kind of trouble?" Dean asked with his smirk still planted on his face.

"You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall. Along with a lot of satanic mumbo jumbo. Boy, you're officially a suspect."

"That makes sense; the first one went missing in '82. I was three," Dean said sarcastically.

"I know you got partners; one of them is an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me…Dean," the police officer started.

Dean was shocked to find out the police knew his real name. The officer then pulled out an old, brown journal and showed it to Dean. "Is this is?" the officer asked. Dean just stared at the journal. "I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this, what little I could make out. I mean, its nine kinds of crazy. But, I found this too."

The policeman opened the journal to a page that said 'Dean 35-111'. Dean just looked at the page in shock. "Now you're staying here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means," the officer demanded. Dean just continues to stare at the journal.

Aphrodite and Sam were walking outside with Joseph Welch, Constance Welch's husband. Joseph was looking at the picture of the Winchester family.

"Yeah, he was older, but that's him. He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter," Joseph said handing the picture to Aphrodite.

"That's right, we're working on a story together," Aphrodite said taking the picture back. She once again covered her new filled in mark with her bangs and covered her new hand tattoos with the sleeves of her jacket so that way they wouldn't show. For some strange reason, Aphrodite was feeling weak and it was daylight. Usually vampyres prefer to go out at night, where they feel stronger but for some reason it's twisted around for Aphrodite.

"Well I don't know what the hell kind of story you're working on, the questions he asked me," Joseph said.

"About your late wife, Constance?" Sam asked.

"He asked me where she was buried," Joseph told them.

"And where is that again?" Sam asked.

Joseph then looked at Sam, annoyed.

"What, I gotta go through this twice?" Joseph asked clearly annoyed.

"It's a fact checking. If you don't mind," Sam said.

"In a plot, behind my old place over on Breckenridge," Joseph said finally giving and told them.

"Why did you move?" Aphrodite asked.

"I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died," Joseph said.

"Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?" Sam asked.

"No way, Constance was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I've ever known," Joseph said.

"So you had a happy marriage?" Aphrodite asked.

Joseph hesitated before answering. "Defiantly."

"Well that should do it. Thanks for your time," Sam said. He and Aphrodite started to walk back to the car but then a thought popped up in Aphrodite's mind. Aphrodite turns back to Joseph.

"Mr. Welch, have you ever heard of a woman in white?" Aphrodite asked.

"A what?" Joseph asked confused.

"A woman in white, sometimes a weeping woman." Aphrodite said. Sam turned and walked to be right next to his sister. "It's a ghost story."

"Well, it's more of a phenomenon really," Sam said to Joseph. "Um, they're spirits. They've been sited for hundreds of years. Dozens of places; Hawaii and Mexico. Lately in Arizona and Indiana. All these are different women, you understand. But all share one same story."

"I don't care much for nonsense," Joseph said.

"You see when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them," Aphrodite then took over the explanation. "And these women, suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children. Then once they realized what they've done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed. Walking back roads, waterways, and if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him, and that man is never heard from again."

Joseph then started to get pissed. "You two think that has something to do with Constance, you smartasses?"

"You tell us," Sam said.

"I mean maybe-maybe I made a few mistakes, but no matter what I did, Constance would have never killed her own children. Now you both get the hell out of here and you don't come back," Joseph said.

Aphrodite and Sam then turned and walked back to the car and drove off of Joseph Welch's property.

Back at the police station, Dean is still talking to the same police officer and still sitting in the interrogation room. "How many times do I have to tell ya, it's my locker combo," Dean said with a smirk.

"Are you gonna do this all night?" the officer asked clearly getting annoyed.

Then another police officer pokes his head in through the door. "We just got a 911, shots fired at Whiteford Road." The officer then pokes his head out.

The policeman that was interrogating Dean looked back at him. "Do you have to go to the bathroom?" he asked.

Dean then answered. "No."

"Good," the policeman said. He then got his handcuffs and handcuffed one of Dean's hands to the table. He then walked out. Dean then sighs and spots a paperclip sticking out of the journal. He then got it and picked the lock of the handcuffs. He was then free.

Dean escaped out of one of the windows and down the fire escape, holding his dad's journal.

Sam is driving the car while Aphrodite sat in the passenger seat. That was when Aphrodite's cell rang. Dean was now at a phone booth talking to Aphrodite.

"Fake 911 call Aphrodite? I don't know, that's pretty illegal," Dean joked.

Aphrodite laughed. "You're welcome," she said.

"Listen we all gotta talk," Dean said.

"Hold on," Aphrodite said. She then pressed a button on the phone. "Ok Dean you're on speaker."

"Ok, Sam, Aphrodite we really gotta talk," Dean said again.

"Yeah tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful, we are dealing with a woman in white. She's buried behind her old house. So that should've been dad's next stop," Sam said.

"Sammy would you shut up for a second," Dean said.

"We just can't figure why he hadn't destroyed the corpse yet," Aphrodite said.

"Well that's what I've been trying to tell you two. He's gone. Dad left Jericho," Dean said.

"What? How do you know?" Aphrodite asked shocked. Sam was shocked as well.

"I've got his journal," Dean said.

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing," Sam commented.

"Yeah, well he did this time," Dean said sarcastically.

"What's it say?" Aphrodite asked.

"Same old ex-marine crap when he wants to let us know where he's going," Dean said.

"Coordinates, where to?" Aphrodite asked.

Aphrodite and Sam weren't really paying attention to the road; they were both to busy focusing on the conversation.

"I don't understand, I mean what could be so important that dad had to skip out in the middle of a job? Dean what the hell is going on?" Sam asked confused.

That was when Aphrodite spotted it. She saw a figure in the middle of the road. "Sam look out!" she shouted. That was when Sam spotted it as well. "Whoa!" He shouted and then stepped on the break to avoid the figure.

"Sam, Aphrodite?" Dean shouted from the phone.

"Take me home," a voice sounded from the backseat. Sam looked in the rearview mirror to see the woman in white, Constance Welch. Aphrodite turned to look and spotted Constance sitting there looking straight at her and Sam.

"Take me home," she asked again.

"No," Sam said.

Then out of nowhere the passenger door opened and Aphrodite flew out of the car as if someone pushed her she landed on the side of the road in a forceful hit. "Aphrodite!" Sam shouted. He was about to leap out of the car to his sister when the door slammed shut and all the doors soon enough locked themselves. Sam tired to unlock the doors but they didn't even budge. Then the car started to move and drive down the bridge.

Aphrodite then looked up and saw the car was going down the road and knew that Sam wasn't the one driving. She got up on her feet and started to chase after the car. When Aphrodite started running the car drove faster and faster until it was farther and farther away. But Aphrodite kept going after it.

While in the car Sam tried to get control of the wheel but it wouldn't budge. Sam tries the doors again but nothing was opening. Constance is still in the backseat and that was when the car pulled up to the old house. The car then shuts off with the doors still locked.

"Don't do this," Sam begged.

"I can never go home," Constance said in a sadden tone.

"You're scared to go home," Sam told her. He turned around but she was gone. Then when he turned back she was now sitting in the passenger seat, looking at him. Then out of nowhere she clipped on his lap and holds him down in his seat.

"Hold me, I'm so cold," she said.

"You can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful. I never have been," Sam said.

"You will be. Just hold me," Constance said. She then started kissing him.

Sam resists. That was when Constance got angry and her face turned into a monstrous form and she disappeared. Then Sam started to scream in agony and pain. Constance then reappears, her claws sinking into Sam's chest. Sam opens his jacket to see ten claw marks on his shirt. Then out of nowhere gunshots came right through the window. The window shattered.

Aphrodite and Dean both held up their guns and shot at Constance trying to distract her. That was Sam's chance. He then sat up in his seat and started the car. "I'm taking you home," he said. He then floored it and went right through the wall and into the house. The car then stopped when it was in the house.

"Sam!" both Dean and Aphrodite shouted.

They both ran into the house and went to the car to see Sam alive and ok. Dean had his gun out just in case Constance came out while Aphrodite put it back in her waistband of her jeans.

"Sammy you ok?" Aphrodite asked when they reached the car and to see Sam alive and alright.

"I think," Sam said.

"Can you move?" Dean asked.

"Yeah help me," Sam said.

Aphrodite and Dean got Sam each by the arm and helped out of the car window. When they got out they saw Constance pick up a picture of her and her two children. The Winchester siblings were standing right in front of the car watching the woman in white. Then out of nowhere a dresser smashed right into them and held them against the car. They struggled to get lose but it wouldn't budge.

The lights then started to flicker and that was when Constance looked up at the steps to see two children holding hands.

"You've come back to us mommy," the two children said.

They then came down stairs and hugged their mother. Constance screamed as if she was in pain and they all melted into some kind of puddle. That was when the siblings then pushed the dresser away from them and were able to now move around.

They all walked over to the puddle to check it out.

"You found her weak spot. Nice work Sammy," Dean said.

Sam then started to laugh. "I wish I can say the same for you. What were you both thinking shooting Casper in the face you freaks?"

"Hey, saved your ass," Aphrodite said with a smile.

"Ill tell you something," Dean said and then walked over to his car and started checking it. "If you screwed up my car, I'll kill you."

The siblings were back on the road. Dean driving, Sam in the passenger seat looking at a map and Aphrodite sitting in the back, leaning against the front seat, holding up a flashlight so Sam could see the map.

"Ok here's where dad went. It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado," Sam said.

Aphrodite still held the flashlight and was looking over the map. She was still leaning against the front seat. "There you are daddy," Aphrodite said in a funny tone.

Sam and Dean chuckled softly. Aphrodite's face grew into a big smile when she heard her brothers laugh.

"Sounds charming, how far?" Dean asked.

"About 600 miles," Sam said.

"If we shag ass, we can make it by morning," Dean said with a smile.

Aphrodite's and Sam's smiles dropped. They both looked at each other and then turned to Dean. "Dean um…" Sam said.

Dean turned to his siblings to see them with hesitated and sad looks. He then looked back at the road. "You two aren't going," he said.

"The interview's in 10 hours…" Sam said.

"And my meet up with the High Priestess is in only a few more hours…" Aphrodite said after Sam.

"Yeah, yeah I'll take you two home," Dean said.

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

The car stopped right in front of the Palo Alto House of Night. Aphrodite then got out of the car, went to the trunk and got her stuff. She then walked to the driver's side of the car. Sam and Dean were looking at her. She then bended a bit to look at her brothers.

"Call me when you find him," Aphrodite said to Dean. She then looked at both her brothers. "Boys, if you ever need anything, just call me."

Sam and Dean just nodded.

Aphrodite then turned to walk over to the gates. "Aphrodite!" Sam shouted. She then turned back to face her brothers.

"We made a pretty good team back there, you, Sam and me," Dean said with a smile.

Aphrodite smiled. "Yeah," Sam said with smile as well.

"I agree," Aphrodite said.

"Sis, if _you _ever need any help, like research on that mark or anything else, call me," Dean said.

"Me too, Aphrodite. Dean and I will be here if you need any help with anything," Sam said.

Aphrodite's smile grew bigger. She just nodded, turned around, opened the gate, closed it behind her and walked into the school. The brothers just watched their little sister go. Dean then started the car and drove off to drop off Sam at his apartment.

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

Aphrodite walked into her dorm room. She turned on the light. No one was in the room. She put her duffle bag on the bed, and immediately went to her closet. She opened it and started to look for an outfit to change into for school. She then changed into a white tank-top with a black mini skirt, a black tie that she put on lose, and her black high heels. She then put on her make-up, got her messenger bag that was filled with her school supplies. She then got her phone that she put on her dresser earlier and saw that it was barley one o'clock in the morning which meant she was late for seventh period and that was the period she was supposed to meet up with Shekinah, the High Priestess.

"Oh, shit," Aphrodite said to herself. She then hurried off to class.

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

Sam got his duffle bag and went over to the passenger window. He bended over to look at his brother. "Call me when you find him?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded.

"Maybe I can meet up with you later?' Sam asked.

"Yeah alright," Dean answered.

Sam then turned around and started to walk to his apartment.

"Sam!" Dean called. Sam turned to face his brother.

"I mean what I said earlier. To Aphrodite. We all made a hell of a team back there," Dean said.

Sam smiled and turns back to his apartment. Dean then drives away.

In the apartment, Sam walked into the kitchen. "Jess you home?" he shouted. He then found a plate of cookies on the counter with a note that said 'Missed you! Love you!' Sam smiled at the note, grabbed a cookie and headed towards his and Jess' bedroom. He walked in while munching on his cookie and heard the shower in the bathroom on. He then dumped his duffle bag on the floor near the bed. He finished his cookie and then laid on the bed with his eyes closed, trying to relax. He then felt something drip on his forehead. He opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

He gasped in horror when he saw, the love of his life, Jessica somehow pinned onto the ceiling with her stomach cut open, just like he saw his mother when he was only four. He sat up on his elbows and started to shout in shock and horror.

"No!" Sam shouted.

"Sam!" a voice shouted. Then Jessica burst into flames. Dean ran into the bedroom when the whole room was erupted into fire. Dean ran over to his brother who was still on the bed, he ran over to him got him and tried to push him out of the room. Sam tried to get back in the room to go save Jessica but the room was erupted in flames.

"No! No, Jess!" Sam shouted.

Dean managed to get Sam out of the apartment.

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

Aphrodite walked into class when her teacher, and High Priestess, Tabitha, was teaching her class. Tabitha stopped talking to her 6th former class when the door opened and walked in Aphrodite. Tabitha walked over to her.

"Aphrodite, glad to have you back on campus, but you are indeed tardy and you are very lucky that Shekinah did not make an appearance-"Tabitha stopped talking when she saw her student's new filled in crescent moon mark and then looked down at her hands and saw the new beautiful swirl marks on her hands. Tabitha looked at her student in the eyes. Every student in the room gazed at Aphrodite in shock. Seeing her new marks.

"Tabitha, I have these new marks and I was kind of hoping you could talk to me," Aphrodite told her.

'We'll talk after your meeting with Shekinah," Tabitha said amazed by Aphrodite's new marks.

Aphrodite then walked over to the second row and took her seat next to Meg. Meg kept staring at her in shock. Aphrodite put her bag on top of her desk and saw one of her best friends staring at her. "What?" Aphrodite asked quietly since Tabitha started to teach again and every student, except Meg and Aphrodite, were listening to her again.

"You're marks are gorgeous, girl. Seriously man, I've never seen any mark that beautiful in my life," Meg said in wonder.

Aphrodite just giggled softly and started to look through her bag for her Vampyre Sociology book since she was in that class. Meg turned back to listening to Tabitha and taking notes. Aphrodite then realized her book wasn't in her bag. She then raised her hand. "Tabitha?" she asked. She then put down her hand when her High Priestess turned to her.

"Yes Aphrodite," Tabitha said.

"I can't find my book, I was wondering if you have any extras," Aphrodite said.

Tabitha shook her head. "No I'm sorry I don't and everyone is going to need their own since they are going to take notes from their books, you know what go ahead and go back to your dorm room and get it, but be back here when you find it at once," Tabitha said. "You know who is coming to meet you."

"Yes, I know Tabitha," Aphrodite said. She then got out of her seat and raced out of the room. She fast walked all the way to her dorm room. She walked in without turning on the lights. The moon outside shined into the window giving her light to see. She then went straight to her desk and saw her Vampyre Sociology book right on top of her desk.

"There it is," she said with a smile. She was about to walk out of the room until she felt something drip on the top of head. She stopped walking and then felt the top of her head. She looked at her hand and saw something dark. She smelled it and realized it smelt just like blood. Her eyes went wide, she then felt two more drops on her head and then she slowly looked up.

On the roof, was one of her best friends, Scarlett, pinned onto the ceiling with her stomach cut open. Aphrodite dropped her book in shock and started to scream.

"Scarlett!" she shouted.

Scarlett then burst into flames.

"No! Scar!" Aphrodite shouted.

The whole room was then swollen up by flames and that was when the door busted open and Dean and Sam came running in. They both grabbed her and tried to drag her out of the room. But Aphrodite started to fight them to get in and save Scarlett but Dean got Aphrodite bridle style and carried her out with Sam close behind her.

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

Aphrodite, Sam and Dean were outside near the car while the firemen were putting out the flames. Sam and Dean were at the trunk of the car loading stuff in. Aphrodite was on the side of the car looking down at the ground, her cheeks tear stained from all her crying.

Half of the students were outside, and some of the professors were trying to guide the students back into the House of Night.

Sam and Dean shut the trunk and went over to their little sister. Aphrodite just stared at the ground, she didn't eve look up when they walked over to her.

"The same thing happened to Jess, didn't it?" Aphrodite asked as if there was no life in her.

"Yeah," Sam said sadden at the loss of his love.

Aphrodite then looked up at her brothers. Sam and Dean looked into their sister's eyes and saw pain, anger and hatred. They were shocked, because they never, not even once saw that in their sister's eyes.

"Is that the way mom died? Was she trapped on the ceiling, and just burst into flames out of nowhere? Did you all see her like that?'

Sam and Dean looked down at the ground. They hesitated to answer but decided that their sister had the right to know how their mother died since they only told her she died in a fire. They nodded their heads.

Aphrodite then looked back at the ground, still trying to hold in the tears.

"When we find dad, I wanna ask him if he knows where the damn thing is, but if we find the damn thing first, I'm going to rip it's fucking head off with my bear hands," Aphrodite said with pure anger and hatred for the thing that killed her best friend. Sam and Dean looked at her in shock. They never heard that kind of anger or hatred coming out from her.

"Then, we gotta a lot of work to do," Sam said. They then all piled into the car and drove off.

**AN: Well there's the Pilot. Hoped you guys enjoyed it. Tell me what you guys think and also if I should continue this story and also guys for real tell me what you think it's ok if you don't like it just tell me if I should or shouldn't continue it. Thank you all bye!**


	4. Wendigo part 1

**AN: I have decided to continue this story and also this story is dedicated to hockeygirlxox. Thank you so much for your reviews you have truly given me hope for this story! YAY HOCKEYGIRLXOX! As I said before this story is dedicated to you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, please oh please someone lend me money to buy Supernatural and House of Night! Anyone? Fine you guys are mean! (Goes to corner and cries)**

Blackwater Ridge, Colorado

In the middle of the forest 

Three friends are camping in the local campsite and forest just outside of their town. Inside the tent two of the friends, Brad and Gary are playing video games.

"Dude, you're cheating," Brad said pushing all the buttons on his controller.

"No you just suck," Gary laughed doing the same thing Brad is doing to his controller.

In the other tent, Brad and Gary's friend, Tommy is on his cell phone recording a message for his little sister Hailey.

"Hey Hailey, day six we're still out here at Blackwater Ridge, we're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, talk to you tomorrow," Tommy said and then hung up his phone.

Outside the tents, someone of something is watching the three friends. Listening to everything they say and seeing everything they do. It is also growling as if it is wild animal, but the growling seems more then animal.

Back inside the tent with Brad and Gary, Brad shuts off the game. Gary looks at his friend annoyed.

"Hey where are ya goin'? It was my moment of victory," Gary said.

"Nature calls," Brad said.

He then walks out of the tent door, zips it up behind him and heads over to a tree. He zips down his pants to take a leak but then he looks over into the woods to see some bushes rustle. He keeps looking into the woods, thinking that maybe something is out there and it's coming for him.

Back inside the tent, Gary is lying in his sleeping bag and about to go to sleep until he heard a scream and a growl outside. He sat up immediately.

"Brad?" he called.

"Gary what's going on?" Tommy asked from his tent.

Gary then pokes his head outside the tent to see Brad gone. Then out of nowhere the creature pulled Gary out of his tent and away from the campsite. Gary screamed at the top of his lungs.

Tommy heard his friend's screams. He then turned off his lantern and laid in his sleeping bag. He started to shake from being terrified and that soon enough his fears were realized. He saw a creature's shadow moving outside his tent. His eyes fallowed it's every move then out of nowhere the creature slashed open the tent, grabbed Tommy and dragged him away, with no one to hear his screams.

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

Palo Alto, California

Sam walked into the graveyard and made over to where Jessica was buried. Flowers in hand, with his face sadden by the loss of his love, he looked down at the gravestone.

"I…um…" Sam started to say something but was getting choked up by tears. He laughed to himself and started again. "You always said roses were lame so I brought you uh," he then stopped himself when he saw the smiling picture of his dead girlfriend on the gravestone. Tears were forming in his eyes again and then yet again choked them back.

"Jess…oh god…I should've protected you. I should've told you the truth," Sam said with the tears winning and running down his cheeks. He was about to set the flowers near the gravestone when a hand shot up and grabbed Sam's wrist and that was when Sam woke up from his nightmare.

Dean looked at his brother with worry when he saw him jerk awake. He was driving, while Sam was sitting in the front passenger seat and Aphrodite was sitting in the back talking on the phone, well more like shouting on the phone.

Before Dean could ask Sam if he was alright, Aphrodite shouted into the phone.

"Listen, I need to get away for awhile Meg, I'm sorry I just took off, but I need this!" Aphrodite shouted.

"_No, what you need is to get your fucking ass back here! Aphrodite we need to talk about you just wanting to leave after our best friend just died about a week ago!"_ Meg shouted back.

"Listen to what I'm saying bitch, I can't go back, you weren't there! You didn't see Scarlett die!" Aphrodite shouted.

The other line was silent until Meg spoke. _"No, I wasn't there. I didn't see her die, but I know how you feel girl. You aren't the only one that lost her! You aren't the only one that lost a best friend!" _Meg sobbed.

Dean kept switching his eyes to the rearview mirror, looking at his sister, and to the road. Sam was looking behind him at his sister as well. The brothers were listening to their little sister's conversation with her friend. They were very concerned with the way Aphrodite was talking to Meg.

"I know that!" Aphrodite shouted. Her tears started to fall. "It's just that, she burned, Meg. I saw her go up in flames right in front of me. How can I stay in the same place where I watched someone I loved die, right in front of me?" Aphrodite sobbed.

"_Yeah, you're right. Hell man, I'm leaving next week," _Meg admitted. _"I just want you to come back so we can get through this, together, before I leave. You know as sisters. You and Scarlett were like my sisters, and now I feel as if I lost both of you."_

Meg then started to sob through the phone. Aphrodite felt her tears form again and cascade down her cheeks. Sam and Dean continued to look at their sister with sadness and concern.

"Meg, I'm really, truly sorry I took off without telling you. I love you, to me you and Scarlett were my sisters as well, but it's for the best. I need time. Sam and I think it's best to just hit the road with Dean and just take a road trip to just take our minds off of what happened. You know what happened to Jess right?" Aphrodite asked.

"_Yeah, I heard. The cops think that there is a connection between Jessica and Scarlett's deaths so they are checking them out together. And I'm sorry for screaming and yelling at you. And Sam and you are right; you both need time away to think and to just get away from all the sadness. Have a great time with your brothers, but girl, please call me whenever you get the chance," _Meg said.

"I will. You have a good time at you new House of Night," Aphrodite said with a sad smile. She then hung up the phone. She then looked at her brothers and saw Sam staring at her with concern and sadden eyes. She then saw Dean with the same look, but looking at her in the rearview mirror.

She just looked down at the floor. She really felt as if she couldn't say anything. "Aphrodite, please, talk to us," Sam begged.

Aphrodite looked at her brother and saw pleading in his eyes. She just shook her head.

"Guys, I'm fine. I'm ok, just please let's just focus on what's going on right now, and Sammy, sorry if I woke you up," Aphrodite apologized.

"No you didn't wake me up," Sam said reassuring his sister.

"Another nightmare?" Dean asked.

Sam turned to face the front. Aphrodite then sat up more in front of her seat in the back and was leaning against the front seat so that way she was in between her brothers. She looked at her brother with worry.

"Are you ok?' Aphrodite asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam told his brother and sister reassuringly.

"You wanna drive for a while?" Dean asked.

Aphrodite and Sam snapped their heads to Dean's direction. Their eyes wide from shock. They couldn't believe what just came out of their older brother's mouth.

"In your whole life, you never once asked me that," Sam said laughing.

"Just thought you might want to, never mind," Dean said. He then turned to Aphrodite.

"How about you little sis, you wanna drive?" he asked.

"No thanks, I'm good," Aphrodite said with a sad smile.

Dean just nodded and continued driving down the road.

Aphrodite sighed and decided to speak up on what's on her mind. "Look, Dean I totally understand that you're worried about Sam and me and we get it, and we thank you for that, but…"Aphrodite said until Sam finished for her.

"But we're perfectly ok," Sam said.

Dean looked as if he didn't believe his young siblings he just nodded his head and decided to go along with what they were doing. Trying to focus on finding their father instead of letting Dean, worry about them and how they are grieving over the deaths of the people they loved.

"Alright, where are we?" Sam asked. He got the map that was in the glove compartment. He and Aphrodite started to look at it to see where they were.

"We are just outside of Grand Junction," Dean answered.

"You know what, maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford and Palo Alto House of Night so soon," Aphrodite said.

"Guys, we dug around those two places for a whole week, we came up with nothing. If you guys wanna find the thing that killed Jessica and Scarlett…" Dean said but was interrupted.

"We gotta find dad first," Sam and Aphrodite both finished for Dean.

"Dad disappearing, and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence. Dad will have all the answers; he'll know what to do," Dean said.

"It's weird man, these coordinates he left us, this Blackwater Ridge," Sam said confused.

"What about it?" Dean asked.

"Uh, well it's in the middle of nowhere, it's just woods. Why the hell is he sending us into the middle of nowhere?" Aphrodite asked still looking at the map.

The siblings then pass a sign that said 'Welcome to Lost Creek, Colorado'. It appeared to be a National Forest landmark. They kept driving until they arrived at the Visitors Center. They parked right in front of the small building. Got out and headed inside.

"So, Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote. It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place," Sam explained.

Dean was looking at a picture of a huge bear on the wall. He looked at it in awe. "Hey, check out the size of this freaking bear," Dean said amazed.

Aphrodite just rolled her eyes. She then turned to Dean. "Oh yeah, there are also a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike for sure," Aphrodite said.

That was when a ranger walked in. He looked at the three. "You three aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" he asked. He looked at the three siblings and then saw Aphrodite's marks, her crescent moon tattoo and her beautiful swirly marks on her hands.

Aphrodite shifted on both her feet nervously. Sam and Dean looked at the ranger and at their sister and then knew that he was staring at her because she was a vampyre.

"Can you please not stare?" Sam asked.

The ranger snapped out of it, and then looked over at Sam. "Sorry, son it's just that this is the first time I'm seeing a vampyre with marks like that. Usually they have them on their faces, not on their hands," he said. He then spoke to Aphrodite. "I'm guessing your goddess has something special for you, right?" he asked. But the then noticed it was daytime and usually vampyres come out at night.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" he asked.

Aphrodite shifted on her feet once again. "No need to be nervous darling, my daughter is actually a fledging, goes to the local House of Night," the ranger said with a smile. Aphrodite then calmed down when she saw his smile.

"Anyway you three aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" the ranger asked.

"Oh no sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper," he said pointing to Dean and himself. "Our sister is studying about nature at her House of Night; she just wanted to come along with us to write her own paper."

"Oh, I see," he said, showing that he didn't believe them. He then turned to Aphrodite. "You know, if you stay away from the House of Night too long…" he was cut off.

"Yeah, I know. I know what happens. Everyone knows," Aphrodite said, cutting the ranger off about what he was going to say. She laughed nervously.

Sam and Dean looked at their sister suspiciously. _What was the ranger going to say? _They both thought.

"Anyway, recycle man," Dean said turning back to the ranger.

"Bull, you're friends with that Hailey girl right?" he asked looking at the three.

"Yes, we are ranger…" Dean said and then looked at the name tag. "Wilkinson."

"Well I'll tell you exactly what I told her, her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater till the 24th, so it's not a exactly a missing persons now is it?" Ranger Wilkinson said.

Dean just nodded his head.

"You tell that girl to quit worrying. I'm sure her brother is fine," the ranger said.

"We will. Well that Hailey girl's quite a pistol, huh?" Dean asked.

"That's putting it mildly," the ranger answered Dean.

"Actually you know what would help, is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit, you know so she could see her brother's return date," Aphrodite said.

The siblings were outside walking over to their car. Dean was laughing and Aphrodite held the permit in her hands. She then handed it Dean.

"Aphrodite, what are you doing, hooking up Dean or something?" Sam asked looking over at his little sister.

Aphrodite looked at her brother. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge so what are we waiting for, let's go find dad. I mean why even talk to this girl?" Sam asked annoyed.

"I don't know maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it," Aphrodite said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Well since when are you all shoot first ask questions later anyway?" Dean asked.

"Since now," Sam responded.

Dean then made it over to the driver's door, Sam over to the passenger door and Aphrodite next to Dean on the back door. Dean looked over at his brother.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yeah really," Sam said. He then looked over at Aphrodite. "Aphrodite, why are you acting like this? You should be grieving or are you quickly over Scarlett's death just like that?" Sam asked getting pissed.

"Sam, I'm grieving. Goddess, I feel so much hurt and rage inside me. Believe me, I know exactly how you feel, but Scarlett always made me promise her something, before I went into anything, look into it, before you walk into it. She always told me that, I promised her. And I'm going to keep that promise," Aphrodite said.

With awkward silence, they all piled into the car and drove off.

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

The Winchester siblings are at the home of Hailey Collins. Dean knocked on the door and then Hailey Collins opened the front door and looked at the three people right in front of her. She left the screen door closed right in front of her.

"You must be Hailey Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam and Aphrodite. Sam and I are rangers with the park service, Aphrodite is a House of Night student who is learning how to be a ranger," Dean said.

Hailey looked at Aphrodite and noticed her filled in mark on her forehead. "Don't fledgings usually have a shallow mark on their heads? Like it's not filled in at all?" she asked.

Aphrodite looked at the girl nervously. "Well yeah, but I completed the change, I made it through," Aphrodite said with a nervous smile.

"Oh but don't you vampyres have new tattoos on their heads?" Hailey asked.

"Yeah, but mine are on my hands," Aphrodite said and showed Hailey her hands. "The High Priestess is trying to find out what they mean."

Hailey looked at Aphrodite's marks and looked up at her. "They're beautiful," she said with a smile. She then turned to Dean. Her smile faded. "Let me see some ID," she said.

Dean then got out his fake ID and showed it to her. She looked at it for a couple of seconds and looked at the three through the screen door. "Come on in," she invited them in, opening the door.

Hailey spotted their car and turned to Dean who was about to walk in. "Is that your car?" she asked.

"Yeah," Dean said.

"Nice car," Hailey complemented. Dean smiled at her. Hailey walked into the house. Dean was in the doorway and turned to his younger siblings and mouthed 'Hot'. Dean then walked in. Sam and Aphrodite looked at each other and rolled their eyes and walked in.

In the house, Hailey was making dinner while her little brother, Ben, sat at the table waiting for his dinner.

"So it Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asked.

Hailey walked into the dinning room caring a bowl and a pot. She put the food in the middle of the table while she was talking.

"He checks in everyday by cell. He e-mails us photos, stupid little videos…but we haven't heard from him in three days now," Hailey answered. She then looked up at Sam.

"Well maybe he can't get cell reception," Sam suggested.

"He's got a satellite phone too," Hailey said and went back into the kitchen. Sam just looked after her while he stood right in back of Ben. Dean and Aphrodite stood near the kitchen doorway.

"Could be he's just having fun and forgot to check in," Dean suggested.

"He wouldn't do that," Ben said furious.

The three siblings looked at Ben. Then Hailey walked in carrying another bowl in her hands. "Our parents are gone," she said while putting the bowl on the table. "It's just me and my two brothers. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other."

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Aphrodite asked. Hailey turned to her. "Yeah," she said.

Aphrodite sat at the laptop looking into the pictures Hailey's brother sent her. She then clicked on a picture that showed a young man, grinning big towards the camera. "That's Tommy," Hailey said.

Aphrodite then clicked on something else and popped up a video. Sam, Dean and Hailey stood behind her, looking at the video when Aphrodite pressed play.

In the video Tommy was talking towards the camera. "Hey Hailey, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge, we're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, talk to you tomorrow."

Aphrodite then spotted it. Something moved, as if a shadow was moving in lightening speed. Then the video then stopped since it was over.

"Well, we'll find your brother, we're heading out to Blackwater Ridge, first thing," Dean said. Sam nodded to what Dean was telling Hailey. Aphrodite just looked at her.

"Then maybe I'll see you there," Hailey said walking away and going over to Ben. She was fixing herself a plate.

The three siblings looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Look, I can't sit around here anymore, so I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning and I'm gonna find Tommy myself," Hailey said.

"I think I know how you feel," Dean said.

"Hey you mind forwarding these to me?" Aphrodite asked.

"Sure," Hailey said.

Then they left and headed back to the car and headed straight into town to go find the local bar.

**AN: I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting, I've been busy with school work, I need to do this project for school and I'm almost done but I thought I can finish this first, LOL again sorry for keeping you waiting well here you go the first chapter for Wendigo!**


	5. Wendigo part 2

**AN: Here's the first chapter for Wendigo! Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

At the local bar people were in there. Playing pool, drinking at the bar or at tables and seemed to having a good time. The Winchester siblings walked into the bar and walking into the back and took a seat at a table. Aphrodite put a bag on the table and turned to her brothers.

"Sam and I did some research and found something very interesting," Aphrodite said pulling out a notebook that seemed to be filled with papers and gave it to Sam. Sam then put then put the notebook on the table and turned to Dean. He then opened the notebook and showed a couple of articles from newspapers and notes that Sam and Aphrodite might have taken.

"So Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic, local campers mostly. But still, this past April two hikers went missing out there, they were never found," Aphrodite said.

"Any before that?" Dean asked looking at the article Sam handed to him earlier.

"Yeah in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack. And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936. Every 23 years, just like clockwork," Sam said.

Aphrodite then got out her laptop and set in right in front of her and her brothers. "Ok and guys, check this out," Aphrodite said. She then opened it and it turned on to the video of Tommy. "Ok watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy, Tommy's video to my laptop. Check this out," Aphrodite said. She then turned on play for the video and frame by frame and when the video was playing, slowly the shadow moved behind Tommy. Sam and Dean looked at the video shocked.

"Do it again," both boys said at the same time.

Aphrodite played the video again the figure slowly moved behind the missing person in the video. "That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move," Aphrodite said.

Dean then hit Sam. "Told ya something weird was going on," he said.

Sam and Aphrodite both smiled at their brother. "Yeah. We got one more thing. In '59 one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barley crawled out of the woods alive," Sam said.

"Got a name?" Dean asked.

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

Sam, Dean and Aphrodite were all in the survivor's house. The man was looking out the window. The siblings good tell the questions they were asking bothered the old man. He seemed very troubled now that his past is coming back.

"Look ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It was a public record; I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a…" the man said, but before he could finish Sam interrupted him.

"Grizzly? That's what attacked them?" Sam asked.

The man was still looking out the window. He paused for a second, hesitant to answer but he nodded his head.

"The other people that went missing that year…those were grizzly attacks too? What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing? If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it," Dean said.

The man then turned to the siblings with a lost look in his eyes.

"I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make. You wouldn't believe me, nobody did," the man said.

Aphrodite looked at the man with a sadden look on her face. "Mr. Shaw, please, what did you see?" she asked politely.

"Nothing it moved to fast to see, it hid too well. I heard it though, a roar…like no man or animal I ever heard," Mr. Shaw said.

"It came at night?" Aphrodite asked.

Mr. Shaw just nodded.

"Got inside your tent?" Sam asked.

"It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door, it unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming," Mr. Shaw said, tears forming in his eyes and falling down his cheeks.

"It killed them?" Sam asked.

"Drag them off into the night," Mr. Shaw corrected him. "Why it left me alive…been asking myself that ever since. Did leave me this though." He then stretched the collar of his shirt to show the three 'rangers' right in front of him, three huge scars on his chest.

The siblings looked at the scars in shock. The scars looked as if something with large claws, long sharp claws made those wounds. Mr. Shaw then put his shirt back in place. "There's something evil in those woods. It was sort of a demon."

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

The Winchester siblings walked out of the house and are heading over back to the car. While they were walking they started to have a conversation about what could be in the woods.

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside they just go through walls," Dean said.

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal," Sam explained.

"Corporeal? Excuse me professor," Aphrodite said with a giggle.

"Shut up, what do you think?" Sam asked.

"The claws, the speed that it moves, could be a skin walker, maybe a black dog," Aphrodite said her theories.

"Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it," Dean said.

They made it the car and went to the trunk. Aphrodite and Sam both stood on Dean's sides and watched him open the trunk. He then took out a shotgun and props it up against the door of the trunk to keep it up. He then starts to load pistols and other weapons into a bag.

"We cannot let that Hailey girl go out there," Sam said.

"Yeah, I kinda agree, she could get hurt," Aphrodite said.

"Oh yeah, what are we going to tell her, that she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?" Dean asked.

Sam and Aphrodite looked at each other and both nodded and said at the same time, "Yeah."

"Her brother's missing guys. She's not gonna sit this one out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend," Dean said.

Aphrodite just looked between her brothers, and saw that Sam was getting annoyed.

Sam slammed the trunk shut. "Finding dad's not enough? Now we gotta babysit too?" He asked annoyed.

Aphrodite and Dean just stared at him shocked. Sam looked at them, losing more and more of his patience.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Dean said and threw the duffle bag in Sam's arms. Dean then waked to the front of the car and got into the drivers seat. Aphrodite just looked at her brother in shock and sadness. She then just walked to the car and got into the back seat on Dean's side. Sam just looked at his siblings saddened.

The next morning, Hailey was getting things off the back of the truck. She and Ben and another guy named Roy, a guide, were there in the woods. Hailey and Roy seemed to be in a heated conversation.

"I'll tell you again, I don't think Ben should come along," Roy said.

Hailey looked at the man angry and annoyed. "Roy," she just said his name.

"Look you're paying me good money to keep everyone safe, I think Ben's safest at home," Roy explained.

The Winchesters arrived in their car and stopped right behind the truck Roy and Hailey were at. They all got out of the car and headed over to them.

"You guys got room for three more?" Dean asked.

Hailey turned to the siblings. "Wait, you want to come with us?" she asked shocked.

"Who are these guys?" Roy asked.

"Apparently this is all park service could muster up for search and rescue," Hailey said. She then spotted Aphrodite. A smile appeared on her face when she saw her and walked over to the young vampyre. "Hey Aphrodite."

"Hey Hailey," Aphrodite said smiling at the girl. "Why don't you come with me and help me with a few things," Hailey asked. "Sure," Aphrodite said. Hailey's grin got a lot bigger and the two girls went over to the truck to get more things out of the back. The girls were still near the guys. Hailey and Aphrodite pulled more and more things out of the back. Roy looked at Aphrodite in pure shock and by the expression on his face; he seems to be disgusted by her as well.

Dean and Sam took notice on the look Roy was making towards Aphrodite. "Is there something wrong?" Dean asked anger in his voice. His and Sam's faces matching his tone.

Roy turned to the boys and looked at them. "Why the hell is there a damn fledging or vampyre with you? I don't know what the hell she is her mark is filled but her tattoos are on her hands, what the hell is she?"

Aphrodite and Hailey turned to Roy in shock. Dean and Sam looked at him as if they were going to jump him and kick his ass for hurting their little sister. Aphrodite then sighed and rolled her eyes and muttered to Hailey, "Great another person that is part of the People of Faith."

"Damn right I am," Roy said proudly. "You and your people make me sick," he said with anger in his voice. When he said this he walked over to Aphrodite and then got in her face.

Both brothers stepped in and got right in front of their little sister. Sam and Dean were not happy with the way Roy was talking to Aphrodite.

"Don't you ever, get in her face again," Dean said with anger.

"If you do, you will regret it," Sam threatened.

Roy just stared at the two and then nodded his head. Sam and Dean turned to look at Aphrodite, she had a smile on her faces and she hugged her brothers and then they hugged her back. Hailey then walked around the cuddling siblings and got in Roy's face. She didn't look happy either.

"Don't do that to her ever again. It's not her fault she was marked. Her goddess chose her and since she's coming along with us to help look for Tommy, you're just going to have to fucking deal with it," Hailey said pure rage in her voice.

Roy stared at Hailey in shock and nodded his head. Hailey then turned to see the three looking at her with smiles of appreciation on their faces. Hailey smiled at them but mostly to Aphrodite. She then walked over to Aphrodite. Both girls grabbed each others forearm. They then smiled and let go. Then both girls went over to the two bags and Hailey got one and handed it to Aphrodite. "Can you carry this one?" she asked.

"Sure." Aphrodite grabbed the bag and put on behind her on her back.

"So, you're rangers?" Roy asked.

"That's right," Dean said still angry at Roy and Sam seemed the same as well.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Hailey asked looking at Aphrodite's outfit.

Dean then turned to Hailey. "Well sweetheart, I don't do shorts," he said flirting. Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Come on Hailey," Aphrodite said and both girls walked off together.

Roy looked at the boys in confusion and annoyed. "What, do you think this is funny? It's a dangerous backcountry out there, her brother might be hurt," he said.

"Believe me; I know how dangerous this could get. We just want to help her find her brother." Dean said.

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

Miles away, in a dark place where barley there's light, Tommy is chained up, his chains dangling from the ceiling, his shackles holding him up, his feet barley touching the ground. Right beside him is one of his friends, Gary. He is chained up the exact same way Tommy is.

Both boys seemed to be dirty and frightened. Tommy seemed to be barley awake, but his whimpering indicated that he was frightened. Gary was full on awake staring down the tunnel his eyes evident with fear. Gary saw something huge, something that seemed to nor human, nor animal and was coming right for him and his friend. Tommy heard the footsteps of the creature and looked up. His eyes expressed his feelings of fear and terror of him and his friend were about to reach their final end. This creature was about to kill them both and he will never see his little brother and sister again. He closed his eyes and tears ran down his cheeks as he heard the footsteps get closer and closer and to himself he whispered, "I'm sorry Tessa, I should've been stronger and fought back to get back to Hailey and Ben. I'm sorry. I should've been strong like you. I love you. Hailey, Ben I love you and I'm sorry. You two and Tessa are always in my heart. You three are the most important people in my life."

Then the creature grabbed Gary from his chains and Tommy heard his friend's screams and crying out in pain.

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

"Roy, you said you did a little hunting," Dean said.

Everyone was now in the woods. Dean and was walking with Roy while Aphrodite, Sam, Ben and Hailey walked together.

"Yeah more than a little," Roy said.

"Uh, what kind of furry critters do you hunt?" Dean asked.

"Mostly buck and sometimes bear," Roy answered.

"Tell me, uh…Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean asked.

Then Roy grabbed Dean by the arm very roughly and pulled him towards himself.

"What are you doing Roy?" Dean asked.

Then with his stick, he puts it roughly on something then out of nowhere and bear trap closes. Roy looked up at Dean, smirking.

"You should watch where you're stepping…ranger," Roy said and continued on.

Dean started walking on his own.

Aphrodite, Sam, Hailey and Ben continued to walk together. Ben had Aphrodite's arm locked into his. They were talking to each other. Ben continued to guide Aphrodite through the woods and talk while Hailey and Sam talked then Hailey looked back to see Roy walking ahead of Dean. She excused herself from Sam and walked over to Dean who stopped walking. The others continued on.

"It's a bear trap," Dean said to Hailey when she walked over to him.

She stood right in front of him and she looked angry.

"You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are caring a duffel bag. You're not rangers so what the hell are you?" Hailey asked.

"Sam is my brother and Aphrodite is my sister. We're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured you and me, we're on the same boat," Dean answered honestly.

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?" Hailey asked.

"I'm telling you now. Besides it probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman, ever. So we're ok?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, ok," Hailey said.

"And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?" Dean asked and then pulled out a bag of M&Ms. Hailey just smiled and the two continued on.

After a little more hiking they stopped.

"This is it, Blackwater Ridge," Roy answered.

"What coordinates are we at?" Sam asked.

Roy then pulled out a GPS and looked at it. "35 -111."

Dean and Aphrodite then walked over to Sam and started looking into the trees that were right in front of them.

"You hear that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Aphrodite said.

"Not even crickets," Sam said.

"I'm gonna take a look around," Roy announced. Then he started to walk off but Aphrodite spoke to him.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself."

"That's sweet…don't worry about me you freak," Roy said to her and then took off.

Aphrodite then just stared at the guy with annoyed and angry look on her face. Ben then walked over to her and then grabbed her arm softly and pulled her to him. He put an arm around her shoulder and squeezed her reassuringly. Aphrodite looked up at him and smiled softly. Hailey walked over to her and smiled at her. Aphrodite smiled back. Ben then let go of her and held his arm out, then Aphrodite linked her arm through his. Hailey stood right beside Aphrodite.

"All right everybody stays together let's go," Dean said.

They then continued on. They were father away from where they were and then they heard a yell.

"Hailey, over here!" Roy shouted. Everyone then raced over to where they heard Roy. They all stumbled into what looked like a campsite. All the tents were trashed, as if someone or something tore them into bits, some of the equipment was smashed, the food spread everywhere, they was also many amounts of blood staining some of the tents. Hailey and Ben looked around the site, shocked and horrified. Aphrodite stood near Ben, holding his hand in recurrence. Ben looked down at Aphrodite right next to him, she smiled up at him and a small, sad smile appeared on Ben's face.

"Oh my god," Hailey said horrified still looking at the trashed campsite.

"Looks like a grizzly," Roy stated.

Hailey then dropped her backpack on the ground and started to look into the trees. "Tommy? Tommy!" she shouted. Sam then ran over to her.

"Shh," Sam shushed her. Hailey didn't listen.

"Tommy?" she shouted again.

"Shhhh," Sam shushed her again.

"Why?" Hailey asked annoyed.

"Because something still might be out there," Sam stated.

"Sam, Aphrodite!" Dean shouted.

Sam turned where Dean's voice came from, took one last look at Hailey and went off to his brother. Aphrodite looked at Ben and squeezed his hand before taking off to her brothers. When they both found Dean, he was crouched and was looking at some pattern in the dirt. Aphrodite and Sam both crouched on either of his sides.

"The bodies were dragged from this campsite. But here the tracks vanished. That's weird. I'll tell you two what…that's no skin walker or black dog," Dean said.

Hailey is sitting on a rock, in her hand was a cell phone, it was smashed, covered in a little bit of blood. Dean walked over to her and knelt down right beside her. Tears started to cascade down her cheeks.

"Hey, he could still be alive," Dean comforted.

Aphrodite then walked over to Ben who was sitting down alone and sat right next to him. She then got his hand. Ben turned to her and smiled.

"Thanks for helping us. I know you're looking for your dad and all, but thank you so much for helping us find Tommy," Ben said with a sad smile on his face.

"You're welcome," Aphrodite thanked him and looked at him. She then saw that he was staring at her with tear stained cheeks, his eyes filled with tears and soon they were falling. Aphrodite looked at him with worry.

"Ben, are you ok?" Aphrodite asked.

Ben then looked down at the ground and shook his head. "No, I'm not," he said sobbing.

"Ben, listen to me, we'll find your brother. Tommy is alive, I know it. He's going to be ok, and soon he will be with you and Hailey once again. Don't worry, ok? We'll find him," Aphrodite said.

"It's not just about my brother, it's about you," Ben cried.

Aphrodite looked at him confused. "What about me?" she asked curious.

Ben looked at her with sad eyes. "You look so much like Tessa," Ben said.

When Hailey heard the name, Tessa, her head shot up and she stared right over at Ben and Aphrodite, and saw her little brother in tears. Dean then looked at Hailey and over at his little sister and Ben. This caught Sam and Roy's attention as well and they looked over. All of them were listening in on the conversation without Aphrodite and Ben noticing.

"Who's Tessa?" Aphrodite asked.

More tears ran down his cheeks and then he decided to answer the question. "My sister, she was my older sister, older then Tommy. She was the funniest, smartest, and nicest and the most beautiful girls you could've ever met."

"What happened to her?" Aphrodite asked.

Ben hesitated to answer. He just looked down at the ground. He took a few deep breathes and decided to answer. "She's dead."

Aphrodite stared at Ben in shock. "Oh my goddess, Ben I'm so sorry. If you don't want to talk about this…"

"No it's ok. She was going to college in New York. She was studying to be a professor, she wanted to teach Spanish. She spoke the language very good. Tessa always called, always emailed, always text, and would always send us letters. She never lost contact with us. When we first found out she was going to school in New York, we were pissed, we didn't want her to go. Hailey, Tommy and I begged her not to go but she said she'll stay in contact with us. She kept her promise."

"Why didn't you want her to go?"

"We were close. Tessa, Hailey, Tommy and me. We always looked out for each other, made sure each other were safe. Out of all of us, Tessa was the most protective. We always came first before anybody else. Hailey, Tommy and I always came first before anyone, including herself. She always told us, she would do anything for us. We told her the same thing."

"How did she die?"

"She was at school; we heard that she was in her dorm room and that she'll call us first thing in the morning. The next morning, we waited for her to call, it never came. She never broke a promise. If she said she was going to do something, she'll do it. We waited all day, my parents were getting worried, and we all were getting worried. We called, texted, emailed, and we called all her friends or anybody else she knew but no one had heard or seen her from the night before. We called the NYPD and she was missing for about four weeks until her body was discovered."

Ben stopped and more and more tears flowed out of his eyes and down his cheeks. Everyone else stared at Ben in shock. Sam, Dean and Roy looked over at Hailey and saw she had tears in her eyes as well. She continued on to look at her brother and Aphrodite.

"She was shot in the head. They killed her all because she was a vampyre."

Aphrodite then got him in her arms and held him tight. Ben hugged her back. Then a scream came out from the woods.

"Help, help!" a shout that sounded like a man came from the woods. Everyone dropped their things and ran over to the place where the screams sounded like where they came from. They stopped and looked around where they were.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here didn't it?" Hailey asked.

"Everybody back to camp," Aphrodite said.

Everybody then raced off. When they got back to the campsite they saw that all their bags were missing.

"Our packs," Hailey stated.

"So much for my GPS and satellite phone," Roy said.

"What the hell is going on?" Hailey asked.

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help," Aphrodite said.

"You mean someone, some nut job out there, just stole our gear?" Roy asked.

Aphrodite without answering Roy turned to her brothers. "Dean, Sam I need to speak with you both…in private." 

Aphrodite then started to walk off with her brothers fallowing her. They were only out of hearing distance from the group. Aphrodite then turned to her brothers.

"Let me see dad's journal," Aphrodite said. Dean got it out of his jacket and handed it over to her. She opened it and started flipping through pages and then found the one she was looking for.

"Alright, check this out," Aphrodite said showing her brothers the drawing of a creature.

"Oh come on, Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or northern Michigan. I've never heard of one this far out west," Dean said.

Sam thought about for a little while and decided that Aphrodite's theory may be right. "Think about it Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice," Sam said.

"Great," Dean said and pulled out his pistol. "This is useless."

Aphrodite then gave the journal back to Dean.

"We gotta get these people to safety," Sam said to his siblings and started to walk off. Dean then turned to his sister. "I'm starting to care for these people Dean, I don't want them to get hurt," Aphrodite said and fallowed Sam. Dean sighed and fallowed after his younger siblings.

"Alright listen up, time to go. Things have gotten more…complicated," Sam said.

"What?" Hailey asked.

Aphrodite walked over to Hailey, Ben then walked over to the two girls. "Guys, listen you have to get out of here. There is something out here that is very dangerous and I can't live with myself if you guys get hurt. And don't worry I'll find Tommy, I promise" Aphrodite looked into both into Hailey's and Ben's eyes. She then turned away from them and walked over to her brothers.

"Kid, don't worry, whatever's out there, I think I can handle it," Roy said.

"It's not me I'm worried about; if you shoot this thing you're just going to make it mad. We have to leave now," Sam said.

"One, you're talking nonsense, two, you're in no position to give anybody orders," Roy shouted.

Then a pain shot right through Aphrodite's head. She cried out in pain. Then flashes started running through her mind, she saw a young man, chained up, crying and whimpering. The vision continued on and on with Aphrodite seeing the young man being more and more terrified. Then that was when the vision stopped. She then found herself in the both the arms of her brothers. They looked at her with worry.

"Aphrodite, you ok?" Dean asked.

Aphrodite just nodded. They both helped her up. Aphrodite then turned to see Hailey and Ben standing right behind her helping her up as well with worry in their eyes. Aphrodite then smiled at them and all the Winchester siblings turned back to Roy. Hailey and Ben still sticking right beside Aphrodite.

"Anyway, Roy just relax," Dean said.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place. I'm trying to protect you," Sam stated.

"You protect me? I've been hunting these woods when your mommy as still kissing you good night," Roy said.

"Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless you get your stupid sorry ass out of here," Sam said.

Roy just laughed. "You know you're crazy right?"

"Oh yeah, have you ever hunted a we…" but Sam was stopped in mid-sentence when Roy pushed him.

Dean then got in the middle of Sam and Roy. "Chill out," he said.

"Stop; stop it, everybody just stop. Look, Tommy might still be alive, and I'm not leaving here without him," Hailey said.

"Me too," Ben said after.

"It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves," Dean said.

"How?" Ben asked.

**AN: Hello everyone I'm back! Did anyone miss me? LOL sorry it took so long I've been busy with school and getting everything organized and its been a stressful two weeks and again sorry it took so long but here it is. Hope you guys enjoy it and also the next chapter, I'll try to post it as soon as I get the chance. Anyway hope you enjoy it love ya **

**xo xo GossipGirl22**


End file.
